Primeros momentos primero Rachel
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: una serie de anecdotas sobre como inicio la relacion de house y rachel, acompañadas del huddy :
1. Primera reaccion

**Helloooooo chicas, aquí les dejo un nuevo fic que me hace mucha ilusión desde que inicio la 7 temporada *.*….jejejje y como su nombre lo indica se tratara sobre los primeros momentos en todo entre rachel y house XD y para las que siguen el fic llegada inesperada, no lo hemos olvidado lo seguiremos publicando aunque pausadamente, no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten! **

CAPITULO 1

¨te amo… quisiera que no… pero no puedo evitarlo¨… esa fue la frase que lisa cuddy pronuncio y que hizo que house tratara de incorporarse sin poderlo lograr… por lo que requirió la ayuda de la endocrinóloga… una vez de pie, ambos se fundieron en un lento pero apasionante beso…

Fin del flashback….

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde aquella noche en la que revivieron los viejos tiempos y al fin habían quedado atrás dudas y sentimientos negados, su relación cada vez más formal era vista con buenos ojos por la gente que los rodeaba, solo había una cosa en la que a Gregory House aun le faltaba acostumbrarse… a su papel de padre primerizo.

En un principio se negaba a aceptar tal situación y ponía mil pretextos para no tener que ver con la pequeña… poco a poco esa niña se lo estaba ganando sin darse cuenta, desde el primer instante que ambos se quedaron a solas algo había surgido entre ellos…

Flashback…

Mientras veía tv, echado en el sillón… alcanzo a escuchar algunos sonidos del monitor de bebe que estaba en la mesita de al lado… cuddy le había pedido de favor que se quedara con Rachel debido a una emergencia en el hospital y aunque en un principio se negó, termino aceptando… los sonidos eran cada vez más frecuentes, al parecer la pequeña ya se había despertado… trato de volver la atención al televisor pero algo lo mantenía al tanto del monitor…

-mami!… alcanzo a escuchar claramente… House no sabía qué hacer, ciertamente había convivido con la niña, pero rara vez le hacía caso, una vez más la pequeña clamaba por su mami…de pronto se escucho un fuerte sonido de algo golpeando el piso, seguido del llanto de Rachel…

House inmediatamente se levanto y se fue a la habitación, ahí encontró a la niña en el piso sentada, y tocándose la cabeza donde claramente se había pegado al tratar de bajar de la cuna…

-rachel estas bien?... se acerco a ella

La niña lo miraba extrañada… ese hombre que estaba ahí era quien acompañaba cada vez más seguido a su mami, ya lo había visto, pero él nunca le había hablado…

-mami…sollozaba aun extrañada de su presencia

-cuddy no está… la levanto en brazos y se dirigió a la sala con ella… -haber… vamos a ver que te hiciste… house la reviso y solo pudo observar una pequeña mancha roja en la frente producto del golpe…-si esto se te hace moretón, tu madre me matara… decía algo malhumorado… vamos a ponerte algo frio para que no se te inflame…

Rachel que ya había dejado de llorar para ese entonces…lo seguía a su ritmo tomada de la mano, al llegar a la cocina, house la sentó en su periquera y le puso una bolsa de guisantes en el golpe…

-frio… se quejo rachel, mientras trataba de quitarse la bolsa…

-yo se que esta frio… solo es un momento…la niña manoteaba sin parar… -vamos rachel… rachel… es solo un momento… rachel!...grito con fuerzas haciendo a la pequeña estremecerse y dejar de moverse…

House rápidamente noto que la niña hacia pucheros…

-lo siento, no quise gritar…mientras rodaba los ojos… donde estará Wilson cuando se le necesita… decía algo desesperado… -te duele?... pregunto en un tono más sereno…

La pequeña negó con la cabeza…-lo ves?... es por la bolsa… te está quitando el dolor, solo unos minutos mas y te la quitare está bien?...

-si… esta vez contesto la niña…

Luego de unos minutos house retiro la bolsa y Rachel por fin sonrió…ambos caminaron a la sala y se pusieron a ver la tv, ambos en silencio, de vez en cuando Rachel mientras jugaba arrodillada en la mesita con sus juguetes, volteaba a ver a house, para constatar que aun seguía ahí, mientras que house observaba muy detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de la niña…

Fin del flashback….

Parecía increíble que el tiempo que había pasado desde aquella primera noche juntos, en esta ocasión house ya sabía exactamente qué hacer en esa situación…

-tratare de no tardarme…decía cuddy mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

-eso espero… sino tendrás que recompensarme…guiño el ojo

-adiós mi vida, pórtate bien con house… mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la pequeña que jugaba sin prestarle demasiada atención…

Una vez a solas…

House se sentó en el sofá y le cambio a la tv… la pequeña volteo enseguida…

-mouse!...

-lo siento pero ya empezó mi novela…

-mouse!... mouse!... decía la niña insistentemente…

-ni siquiera lo estabas viendo… deja de reclamar

-mouse…papiii…mouseee…

House enmudeció de pronto….

-como me has dicho?

-mouse!...volvió a gritar la niña

-no eso… Rachel… quien soy yo?...

La niña no decía nada y mejor se volteo a seguir jugando…

House se quedo sumamente pensativo esa noche… y aunque había hecho lo usual al cuidar a rachel, ver tv… comer palomitas, jugar videojuegos, de vez en cuando escuchar música instrumental cosa que tranquilizaba mucho a rachel cuando andaba algo inquieta, sin embargo lo que había ocurrido horas antes aun lo tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza…

Cuando ya se hizo tarde… house tomo a rachel, la arropo y la dejo en la cuna…

-que descanses… dijo house despidiéndose de la niña…

-coco… señalaba a la ventana haciendo pucheros…

-ahí no hay nada… es el viento…

Rachel se paro y por las rejillas de la cuna se asomaba inquieta a la ventana…

-ahí coco…

-que no hay nada…además… el coco no existe… cuddy debió al menos ser más original si quería asustarte… sarcástico…-ok…ok… house abrió la ventana y fingió asomarse…-lo ves?... ahí no hay nada..

La pequeña se quedo un poco más tranquila… sin embargo en el semblante se notaba aun su angustia….

House se fue a la sala con monitor en mano… pasaron los minutos y de pronto escucho un grito de rachel… inmediatamente fue al cuarto…

-rachel!... entro casi corriendo a la habitación…

-coco papi… ahí... mientras lloraba y señalaba la ventana…

House pudo notar que lo que veía rachel era un enorme gato negro parado sobre la ventana… luego de espantarlo…

-ya se fue… era solo un gato… ya puedes volver a dormir

-no… ven tu… aun sollozando y con los ojos totalmente abiertos aun atenta a la ventana

-el ya no vendrá… hasta mañana…

-papi…

House con el asunto del gato había olvidado que una vez más lo había llamado así…

-quien es papi?...

Rachel no entendía lo que le preguntaba house…

-rachel… quien soy yo?...

-papi… dijo en un tono por demás dulce…

-sabes eres igual de manipuladora que tu madre…

-papi…ven tu…mientras le estiraba los brazos para que la alzara y sacara de ahí…

House se resistía un poco, sin embargo al ver la mirada de la niña aun asustada lo convenció…

-estarás conmigo en la sala… pero te dormirás ahí ok…

La niña asintió con la cabeza…

House se sentó en la sala con rachel en los brazos mientras veía un documental, por demás aburrido para rachel… luego de media hora house sintió como la cabeza de la niña se ladeaba poco a poco… se había quedado completamente dormida… house se recargo en la agarradera del sofá y subió los pies para estar casi acostado… mientras rachel se volteaba para quedar boca abajo sobre su pecho… curiosamente mientras la niña se movía para estar en una posición mas cómoda a house parecía no molestarle… luego de unos minutos el documental se había terminado… house tomo cuidadosamente a rachel y apenas se levantaba cuando la niña abrió los ojos aun adormilada…

-mimir papi…

-lo sé… ya duerme…ya te llevo a tu cuarto…

-no… abrió mas los ojos… -yo tu… papi

-no te dormirás conmigo…

-yo tu… mientras hacía pucheros

-está bien… pero cuando llegue tu mama ni creas que me echaran a mí al sofá…

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de cuddy… house acostó a rachel y el se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse los tenis… pudo notar como rachel a pesar del sueño que se le notaba en la cara estaba atenta a que house se acostara con ella…

-duerme… aquí me quedare contigo…

Por fin house se recostó… se sentía raro que rachel estuviera al lado suyo… luego de 20 minutos house sentía como una pequeña manita lo abrazaba… abrió los ojos… y pudo notar que era rachel abrazándolo y acurrucándose a él… cuidadosamente la puso en su lugar en la cama… solo para observar 5 minutos después que rachel volvía a acurrucarse a su lado… por lo que la dejo así… no quería despertarla… cuando cuddy llego, vio el cuadro más conmovedor que había visto… house dormido y rachel acurrucada a el también profundamente dormida…se quito los zapatos…para no hacer ruido… y cuando iba avanzando…

-tardaste mucho… susurro una voz…

-hola amor… que hace rachel aquí?

-no quiso dormir en su cama… todo por culpa del coco… fingiendo enojo

-ohh ese gato…

-el gato se llama coco?

-sí, porque?

-por nada… ahora tiene sentido…

-la llevare a su cuarto…

Apenas la iba a mover cuando rachel se aferro más a house…

-déjala ahí…

-estás seguro?... un poco desconcertada

-si… o acaso estas celosa?...

-tal vez… se acerco y le dio un beso… voy a cambiarme… así lo hizo luego de unos minutos cuddy se metía a la cama, lentamente…

-hasta mañana bebe… le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza a rachel que aun sujetaba a house…

-y para mí no hay nada?... indignado…

-te besaría… pero no quiero despertar a rachel...

-ya mañana me desquitare también contigo…

-hasta mañana house…

-hasta mañana cuddy…

CONTINUARA….

**Les gusto?, espero que sí, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, próximo capi primer bochorno XD, aqui lo tendre que cambiar de categoria ya que ese sera M ya se imaginaran XD, se aceptan dudas y sugerencias sobre qué primeros momentos les gustaría leer, les mando un beso **


	2. Primer bochorno

**Lo prometido es deuda y antes de que vuelva al trabajo u.u….jejeje les dejo la actualización, gracias por sus comentarios ya sé que toda escritora de fics lo dice pero me animan a continuar con la historia****…. No las entretengo mas, que los disfruten!**

House ya había superado su miedo a formalizar su relación con cuddy… y hasta había aceptado no tan contento el hecho que rachel lo llamara papa, sin embargo con una niña de 2 años y medio las sorpresas no se acababan nunca…

-llegas tarde… respondía cuddy abriendo la puerta al escuchar el timbre…

-lo siento, el caso se prolongo…

-como tu jefa, me alegra que hagas tu trabajo… como tu novia no me gusta esperar… mientras que lo jalaba de la camisa hacia adentro de la casa y lo besaba con pasión desmedida…

-no es que me este quejando y aunque la verdad me gusta el voyerismo… que pasa con la enana?...

-si te refieres a mi hija… está completamente dormida… cayo rendida luego de llegar de compras, no se despertara hasta mañana… mientras le mordía el labio…- vamos… lo tomaba de la mano y lo dirigía a la recamara…

Ambos se miraban con esa mirada traviesa… ya se conocían sus cuerpos y sabían exactamente lo que les gustaba y les provocaba hasta enloquecer de placer… cuddy empezó a desabotonar la camisa… mientras que house le besaba y casi lamia el cuello, ayudándola a deshacerse de la blusa ceñida al cuerpo… lentamente bajo uno de los tirantes del sujetador y acaricio uno de sus pechos… cuddy le desabotono el pantalón… ambos parados al lado de la cama, cuddy bajo sus pantalones y house se ayudo de los pies para deshacerse de ellos… en un movimiento improvisado lo empujo a sentarse en la cama mientras este la rodeaba con sus manos por las caderas… cuddy se acerco a él dispuesta a que el la tocara como le complaciera…mientras aun sujetaba uno de sus pechos besaba su estomago … cuddy arqueaba la cabeza hacia atrás con cada beso… house le quito la falda dejando entrever sus panties negras, cosa que cuddy sabia enloquecía a house… una vez ambos en ropa interior house se recostó en la cama… cuddy subió cuidadosamente para dejarle libre la pierna, ambos seguían besándose, lo dedos de él entrelazaban y en ocasiones daban pequeños tirones en el cabello de ella, saco uno de sus pechos y empezó a lamer el pezón mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el que quedaba libre… lentamente empezó a succionar ante los gemidos de cuddy… esta empezó a sentir la inevitable erección del miembro de house… con movimientos lentos se movía hacia adelante y atrás rozando su intimidad y provocando que a house se le erizara la piel… sin poder esperar más, tironeo y casi arranco el sujetador dejando al descubierto los pechos tan deseados por house, cuddy daba suaves besos en la oreja y cuello de house, sus lenguas de pronto hacían maravillas en sus bocas, house ayudando y apresurando un poco el momento se quito los bóxers, esto ocasiono que automáticamente la mano de cuddy se dirigiera a él masajeándolo sin descuidar la boca de su pareja… este por su parte hizo lo suyo quitando la parte inferior de la ropa de cuddy… al estar ambos desnudos…

-hazlo ya…

-ya?... pregunto irónico…

-tienes algo más importante que hacer?... masajeando mas brusco su miembro provocando una mueca en house que cuddy amaba observar

Rápidamente hizo un movimiento con su mano, mientras que cuddy se levantaba un poco para que el lentamente introdujera su miembro provocando en ambos un gemido de placer, las embestidas lentas al principio subieron de ritmo… ella las controlaba posicionada sobre el… ya estaban por llegar al clímax cuando de pronto escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse ante ellos…

-mami… alcanzo a decir rachel, mientras que cuddy con una mirada de terror tomaba la sabana para cubrirse lo más rápido que le permitían sus manos…

Casi salto al otro lado de la cama provocando un grito de dolor en house…

-auhhh….

Cuddy a pesar de ver el semblante de dolor en house se enfoco en la niña… -cariño… hola… trato de sonreír…

rachel los miraba confundida… no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando apenas un minuto atrás, le preocupaba que estuviera bien su mami… viendo la cara de house de malhumor y la cara de su mama de nervios, no sabía qué hacer así que se fue de ahí corriendo…

-rachel!... grito cuddy…

-deja que se vaya…

-es que tengo que explicarle… respondía nerviosa

- y lo harás… pero no crees que sería mejor hacerlo vestida?...

-tienes razón…

Cuddy se puso la bata de dormir y se fue a buscar a rachel…

-cariño… decía cuddy entrando con pasos lentos a la habitación…

La niña estaba sobre su cofrecito de juguetes, parada con una muñeca en la mano… no respondía ante el llamado de su mama

-bebe… tengo que hablar contigo…

Rachel finalmente volteo a verla y se sentó en el piso, con su carita agachada…

-cariño… estas asustada por lo que viste?... cuddy se sentía tonta con esa preguntaba y aunque la hacía a una niña de 2 años y medio se ruborizo al hacerla… la niña asintió con la cabeza

-a ti pego… aun con la mirada baja

-crees que house me pego?

-si… estaba a punto de hacer pucheros… papi pego

-no cariño… mírame… le levanto la carita -papi no me pego… cuddy no sabía cómo explicarle a su hija que ella y house estaban teniendo sexo y no porque el tema le asustara sino que jamás creyó que se lo explicaría a esa edad…

-house me quiere mucho…el jamás me pegaría

-yo vi…

-lo que tu viste fue a mami y papi estando juntos… a veces los papis hacen eso porque se quieren, el no me hacía daño, es algo que la gente grande hace...

-mama si?...

-la abuela?... cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír… supongo que si… si ella tuviera un novio como yo tengo a house… solo recuerda que siempre debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar…

-si… la niña sonrió

-y a que fuiste al cuarto?, hiciste popo? Quieres que te cambie?

-coco… ahí

-ohh ese gato…

Cuddy se asomo por la ventana…

-ya se fue… vuelve a dormir cariño…ok…

La niña asintió con la cabeza y estiro lo brazos, para que cuddy la subiera a la cuna, ahí la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente… cuddy se quedo más tranquila mientras observaba como la niña tomaba su mantita, se tapaba como era su costumbre la cara, y se acomodaba recostada de lado para dormirse… salió de ahí silenciosamente…y se dirigió a su recamara

-dios… no puedo creer que nos hubiera visto… mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama y house la observaba despierto con la lámpara de noche encendida…

-está bien?...

-creyó que me estabas pegando…

-y que le dijiste…

-no sé ni que tanto le dije… no sabía cómo explicarle… solo alcance a decir que eso hacen las personas que se quieren…

-está bien… no te ibas a poner a decirle los nombres de los aparatos reproductores y qué función cumplen…

-lo sé… pero se veía asustada y confundida… yo no sé si hice bien… fue mi culpa debí de cerrar con llave antes… decía sintiendo una enorme culpa

-también fue mía… lo importante es que se quedara tranquila no?

-si… supongo… sabes que me pregunto...

-que cosa?

-que si mi madre también lo hacía…house sonrió

-esa niña es muy lista…

-y te quiere mucho… lo beso en los labios y se recostó a su lado abrazándolo… me decía que su papi me había pegado…

-con tu gritos… todo el barrio debe de pensar eso…

-oye!... le dio un codazo… -debes de hablar con ella…

-yo porque?

-porque para ella eres su papi…

-tú ya se lo explicaste… respingo

-habla con ella… suspiro…luego de darle un beso en los labios…- hasta mañana house

-hasta mañana cuddy... mientras apagaba la lámpara y se acomodaba a dormir

Al día siguiente, los 3 terminaban de desayunar…

-recogeré los platos…

House ni siquiera le prestó atención…

-house!...que recogeré los platos… haciendo señas a house para que recordara la orden que le había dado la noche anterior

-ahhh… rodo los ojos... rachel… vamos a ver la tv… y la saco de la periquera…

Ambos se sentaba en el sofá, mientras que house le cambiaba a la tv… rápidamente se decidió por el canal de naturaleza…

-ohh… mira rachel… esos son leones… como hacen los leones?

-grrarrrrrr… hacia la niña moviendo los brazos

-muy bien…

De pronto en el documental, hablaban de la reproducción de la especie…

-mira rachel… así tienen bebes leones… todos los animales hacen eso para tener bebes… la gente grande también… como ayer que nos viste

-mami si?...

-si… no va a tener un bebe… pero si lo hace…

Rachel habría sus enormes ojos viendo a los felinos aparearse… en eso llego cuddy…

-porque estás viendo eso? le recrimino…

-rachel sabe ahora que así se tienen a los bebes verdad rachel?...

-si … sin apartar la vista de la tv

-te dije que hablaras con ella… grandísimo idiota… esto último lo dijo en susurro para que no oyera la niña

-mami… tu si… sonrió rachel

-lo ves?... rachel ya sabe que así se hacen los bebes…

-ya discutiré contigo luego… vamos, te preparare la ropa para darte un baño rachel…

-nooo… mami… noo

-está bien así… respondió house

-tiene que darse un baño…

-noo… papi noo… se levanto del sofá y se agarro a la pierna de house

-rachel… vamos… decía cuddy fingiendo un tono autoritario, mientras intentaba zafarla de la pierna

-lo siento cariño, tu mami es mala… ve con ella…

-no… papii… aun sostenida de su pierna

-rachel, ve!... le dijo house en un tono fuerte

La niña hizo pucheros y obedeció… mientras que house sonreía viendo el documental y sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que aprendía esa niña…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios y sobre todo con que momentos les gustaría leer****…. Siguiente capi... primera pelea en defensa XD les mando un beso.**


	3. Primera pelea en defensa

**Hello chicas aquí les dejo el sig. capi, les agradezco sus comentarios los aprecio mucho, no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten….:)**

Era una tarde como cualquiera, el sol brillaba y el clima era por demás agradable, en el barullo de la multitud house caminaba con cuddy y rachel en una gran tienda departamental cargados de algunas bolsas…

-ya?... cuestiono lleno de hartazgo… mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas…

-no… house, apenas llegamos… se sentó junto a él y con rachel sobre las piernas…

-apenas?... ya llevamos más de 45 minutos… respingo

-exacto!... ni una hora siquiera, además no te quejes, que las compras también son para ti…

-solo porque me compraras algo, no quiere decir que nos pasemos el día aquí…

-cariño… vamos… que te parece si te distraes con rachel… mientras yo voy y compro una bonita lencería que luego te mostrare en privado… esto último lo decía con un tono y risa coqueta

-y porque no te llevas a rachel?

-porque quiero elegir sin estar atenta que no rompa o tome algo… vamos house… te prometo que te encantara… le guiño el ojo – además me llevo las bolsas… que dices?

-ok…media hora cuddy he… estaremos en la tienda de videos y juguetes… suspiro

Mientras cuddy se dirigía a la tienda de lencería casi corriendo, house caminaba tomado de la mano de rachel hacia la tienda de videos… al entrar ahí…

-rachel… no te me despegues he…la niña negaba con la cabeza… quien hubiera visto a house diría que era rachel en verdad era su hija, mientras house jugaba con la guitarra eléctrica, rachel se paraba junto a él, tomándolo de la pierna y sin alejarse de el… luego de unos minutos la niña se aburría…

-papi… voy…

-a donde?... sin quiera voltear a verla y concentrado en la pantalla que le decía que color de tecla presionar…

-yo voy… se empezaba a mover intranquila… cosa que house noto cuando le empezó a jalar del pantalón…

-quieres ir al baño?

-si… decía en un tono suplicante…

- ashhh… sabes, el que aprendieras a ir al baño en estos casos, no es para nada un logro… vamos…mientras rodaba los ojos y dejaba la guitarra…

Al llegar a la zona de tocadores… house no sabía donde entrar, no quería llevarla al baño de hombres, pero tampoco quería entrar a la de mujeres…

-papi…pipi…. Mientras cruzaba sus piernitas…

House decidió irse al baño de mujeres… al entrar ahí…

-va entrando un hombre señoras!... decía en voz alta asomándose… para su buena suerte no había nadie

-listo… entra…

Y justo cuando la niña se dirigía al inodoro…

-espera!... house tomo papel higiénico y lo acomodo perfectamente para que la niña se sentara sobre el…

- papi…yo no puedo… tu

-no puedes subirte?... la niña negaba con la cabeza…

House la levanto…

-muy bien… es mejor… así no te sientas… rachel no te sientes ok…no sabemos que gérmenes haya aquí…

Luego de hacer del baño, house la sostenía para que se lavara las manos…al salir de ahí…

-papi…muñeca!... grito rachel al ver el juguete

-ve anda… aquí estaré yo… mientras se sentaba en una pequeña mecedora de aparador

House no perdía detalle de los movimientos de rachel…en eso sonó su celular…

-si?...foreman, como va el caso?... mientras cuestionaba a foreman…un niño mucho mayor que rachel paso corriendo y tiro el bastón de house

House no dijo nada, se limito a seguir en el teléfono… ahí seguía observando al niño y pudo ver que el niño jugaba con una pistola de juguete que lanzaba pequeñas pelotas…

Y aunque seguía discutiendo con foreman, mantenía la atención con rachel ya que veía que el niño claramente apuntaba hacia ella…

Lo que se temía paso… el niño le había dado con la pelota a rachel, la cual lloraba observando como el niño reía mientras seguía apuntando con la pistola…

-te llamo luego… colgó de tajo el teléfono

Se acerco a rachel…

-estas bien?... y tu porque le pegas a alguien más chico que tu he?

El niño bajo la pistola y se mostraba asustado ante el reclamo de house…

-no dices nada?... si tu vuelves a hacer eso?... este bastón servirá para otra cosa, no solo para caminar…

-el niño empezó a llorar, cuando house fingió levantar el bastón…

En ese momento, se acerco el papa del niño…

-porque lloras hijo, que pasa?... pregunto el padre asustado mientras observaba a house

-el señor me quería pegar… sollozaba el niño

-no es verdad…solo lo estaba reprendiendo…

-y con qué derecho reprende a mi hijo?... en un tono fuerte

-si cuidara a su hijo no tendría porque hacerlo…

-ahora dice que no lo cuido?... como se atreve a ponerse así con un niño?

-él le pego a mi hija… house de pronto se sorprendió un poco con lo que había dicho sin embargo siguió con su actitud… y niño?... pero si parece adolescente le valdría bien bajar uno kilos…

-no le permito que…justo cuando el señor se iba contra house…

-papi!... grito rachel asustada

En ese momento un guardia de seguridad intervino…

-les suplico que salgan de aquí si no quieren que los arreste por alterar el orden… no les da vergüenza delante de sus hijos…

Justo cuando house era escoltado a la salida, cuddy se dirigía a su encuentro…

-que paso?... house estas bien?...

-si vamos…

Al alejarse de ahí…

-me dirás que paso?... recrimino cuddy

-un imbécil, quiso golpearme…

-y porque razón?

-porque reprendí a su hijo…

-y por qué hiciste eso?... acaso te gustaría que algún extraño reprendiera a rachel?

-rachel no necesitaría que la reprendieran, además lo reprendí precisamente por ella… el niño gordo ese le pego con una pelota en la cabeza…

-ohhh cariño, estas bien?...le preguntaba a rachel que en ese momento iba en brazos de cuddy…

-duele… se quejo apuntando a su cabeza

-el niño gordo ese que iba también escoltado con aquel hombre fue el que le pego?

-así es…

-pero si es mucho más grande…yo… creo que también hubiera hecho lo mismo… suspiro

-lo ves?

-entonces defendiste a rachel?... con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-me defendí a mi… era a mí al que iban a golpear por defender a esta enana

-papi… fuete…decia rachel mientras hacía ademan con los brazos

-rachel... dale un beso a papa, el te defendió como el caballero que es… sonreía cuddy…

-no te burles!... fingia enojo... -y así está bien gracias…

Rachel le daba los brazos…

-que así está bien… ashhh rodo los ojos mientras tomaba a rachel para que le diera el beso… -me dejaste babeado… fingió molestia entregándole nuevamente a rachel…apurémonos, ya quiero llegar a casa…

-yo también… dirigiéndose al coche… respondio cuddy

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado y sigan la historia, les mando un saludo, prox capi ¨primera d espedida¨:)**


	4. Primera despedida

**Helloooooooo de nuevo chicas, aquí les traigo la continuación espero que les guste**

Luego de una larga platica para convencerlo, cuddy por fin había logrado que house aceptara ir a dar una conferencia fuera del país…

-te extrañare… le daba un tierno beso en los labios…

-eres una vil mentirosa… tu misma me mandas allá… fingía enojo

-porque querían al mejor… y tu lo eres… mientras lo tomaba de la cintura

-serán 8 días… en los que no veras este escultural cuerpo…

-lo sé… por eso cuando llegues… tendré unas ganas enormes de… besarte…con una sonrisa

-solo eso?...

-lo demás imagínatelo…guiño el ojo..

-pasa…

-ya se me hace tarde, solo pase a despedirme…

-ok..ok… bueno pero igual tienes que pasar…

-por qué?...extrañado

-a despedirte de rachel…

House sonrió ante el gesto de cuddy de cómo siempre… tratar de que hubiera lazos entre él y su hija a pesar de su resistencia

-ahh… déjala que juegue ni siquiera lo notara

-bromeas?... cada día me pregunta por ti en las mañanas… no tardara… ahora regreso… y se dirigió al cuarto de la niña

House mantenía la cabeza agachada y se quedaba inmóvil esperando… en ese momento venia cuddy de la mano de la pequeña…

-mira cariño quien vino a verte… sonreía cuddy

-papi!... exclamaba la niña con evidente sueño

-la has despertado?... cuestiono house

- no… estaba aun despierta aunque poco le falta ya para dormirse…

-rachel… house vino a despedirse de ti

-tú vas?... pregunto rachel con su carita seria

House que para entonces estaba impávido, no respondía…

-house?... cuddy cuestiono sacándolo del trance

-perdón… así es… me voy unos días… lo cual no significa nada, es solo que tu madre es muy exagerada… adiós rachel… sonreía forzado

- no… no vayas… tu aquí…

-díselo a tu mami… ella es la que me corre

- papiiii… tu aquí… se acerco a él y lo abrazo de las piernas… house solo rodaba los ojos

-rachel… cariño… solo serán unos días, pronto lo volverás a ver… trataba de consolarla cuddy

-mama así?... cuestiono la niña

-exacto!... como la abuela, cuando se va y luego regresa…

-papi… tu bibi si?

-perdón?... cuestiono house extrañado

-así les dice a sus muñecas… solo dios sabe porque todas se llaman bibi… mi madre le trae una cada vez que viene…

- y así se fue el amor… decía house sarcástico…

-tu bibi si?...

-rachel… deja a house que se tiene que ir… dale un beso

House solo hizo una mueca, mientras rachel esperaba a un lado de el extendiendo los brazos, esperando que house la cargara para darle el ansiado beso… no quedándole otra alternativa y ante la mirada de cuddy house la sostuvo en brazos…

-bye papi… rachel con sus manitas tomo su rostro…- cosquillas! Sonrió… cuando sintió su barba rozar sus manos… seguido de un tierno y muy húmedo beso… finalmente rachel abrazo a house y ladeo su cabeza en su hombro…- tu ven pronto papi…

House cerró sus ojos un poco por pena, otro poco porque sabía la cara que tendría cuddy viendo ese cuadro y por ultimo porque era una sensación muy extraña la que estaba sintiendo… con cuidado bajo a rachel…

-mami… mimir… bostezo…

-ya voy cariño, ve a tu cuarto ya voy para allá…

Rachel sonrió… y se dirigió a su cuarto no sin antes gritar cuando ya no estuvo a la vista…- papi bibi!...

House sonrió ante el gesto…

-no le hagas caso… mi madre la tiene muy mal acostumbrada…

-bueno… es hora de irme suspiro…

Cuddy lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a su cuerpo… y fue entonces que le dio un prolongado y muy apasionado beso… y cuando estaban por separarse… bajo su mano a su miembro… - te extrañare… sonrió coqueta…

-Dra. cuddy… quiere que me sonroje?... puedo posponer mi viaje en un horario más conveniente…

-anda vete…

-adiós… dio un último beso

-te amo... llámame en cuanto llegues!… dijo cuddy mientras se alejaba

Luego de un par de horas house había aterrizado en Boston… ceno algo ligero y antes de irse a dormir llamo a cuddy

-hola…

-quiero hablar con las peras más codiciadas del PPTH…

-me tenias muy preocupada… porque no habías llamado? Reclamo

-lo siento… tenía hambre…

-vaya… eso si es una excusa válida… decía cuddy fingiendo enojo… ya es muy tarde me imagino estarás muy cansado…

-así es…

-ok… descansa cariño… qué bueno que llegaste bien, ya hablaremos con más calma…

- lo siento… mañana te llamare, hasta podemos hacer un hot line… eso ultimo hizo que house escuchara la risa de cuddy…

-estás loco… buenas noches house

-buenas noches cuddy…

Luego de casi 6 días en Boston, donde ocasionalmente house se había comunicado con cuddy…. House recién salía de una conferencia cuando su celular sonó…

-hola…

-hola cariño, estas ocupado?... cuestionaba cuddy al otro lado de la línea

-voy saliendo de una conferencia, que pasa?

-es rachel…

-le paso algo?... de pronto house se alarmo un poco

-no... no… ella está bien… quiere escucharte… me a martirizado desde ayer con que quiere hablar contigo… puedo pasártela?... cuestionaba cuddy un poco tímida, si bien era verdad que ella fomentaba la relación house-rachel conocía el carácter de house y no quería que se sintiera abrumado con la situación…al notar el silencio por parte de el…-escucha, ya casi regresas, puede esperar…

-ponla al teléfono… interrumpió

-seguro?...

-si… ponla al teléfono…

A lo lejos se escuchaba a cuddy diciéndole a la pequeña que house hablaría con ella…

-papi… cuestiono la voz llorosa de rachel

-hola rachel… estas llorando?...

-mami… no tu teléfono… rompió en llanto…

-cálmate, tranquila… house sonreía ante los lloridos de rachel… no te quería prestar el teléfono?...

-no… aun sollozando…

-eso es porque tu mami es mala…

-house! Tengo el altavoz encendido… recrimino cuddy…

-upsss… ya no se pude tener intimidad rachel… cuando regrese te comprare tu propio celular… sarcástico…

-papii… tu ven…

-ya voy a regresar… pronto estaré ahí…

-y bibi si?...

-que esta llamada no era de amor?... decía burlón house

-papi ya se va dile adiós rachel… se escuchaba a cuddy

-bye papi… en ese momento se escucho un fuerte ruido… lo que parecía ser rachel besando el teléfono…

-adiós rachel… luego de unos segundos… ya se fue?...

-si… ya se fue… gracias

-porque?

-por tomarle la llamada… en verdad te extraña…

-se parece a su madre no?

-es verdad… yo también te extraño mucho

-pasado mañana estaré tocando a tu puerta… que las peras y el superpetrolero se preparen… este hombre se ha contenido ya mucho tiempo… bromeaba

-lo harán… sonrió cuddy… adiós amor…

-adiós cuddy…

Luego de 2 días transcurridos… house estaba en el aeropuerto…

-hola… contesto cuddy el teléfono…

-solo te aviso que llegare esta noche… espero que estés lista… no acepto excusas…

-lo estaré…-mami!... a lo lejos se escuchaba a rachel

-espera cariño estoy hablando con house… -papii!...grito muy fuerte rachel cosa que hizo que house separara el celular del oído… -si es papi… ya mañana viene… contesto cuddy… recoge los juguetes que están tirados… - auhhh se quejaba rachel… house sonreía ante la conversación…

-listo… continuaba cuddy con la llamada

-porque le dijiste que llegaba mañana? cuestiono house

-porque… hoy llegaras tarde y con un solo objetivo en mente o no?...

-eres muy astuta mujer…

-te estaré esperando, que tengas buen viaje… adiós cariño

-adiós cuddy…

House colgó el teléfono y cuando se dirigía a la sala de abordar se topo con una tienda de recuerdos…

-disculpe… llamo la atención del encargado…

-si sr… en que le puedo ayudar…

-me muestra aquella muñeca de allá?...

CONTINUARA…

**Les gusto?, espero que si…**** un review? también lo espero xDDD jajaja, les agradezco sus comentarios prox capi primera travesura, les mando un beso **


	5. Primer travesura

**Hellooooo chicas, aquí les traigo el siguiente capi del fic, les agradezco mucho que sigan comentando, hace más fácil escribir jejeje , no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten**

Después de pasar un considerable tiempo desde iniciada la relación de House y Cuddy, la relación de este con Rachel era por demás buena, si bien House aun estaba un poco reacio a aceptar que se estaba encariñando, convivía muy bien con la pequeña…

-gracias… le daba un beso de despedida Cuddy…

-no des las gracias que me lo cobrare muy caro… guiñaba el ojo

Cuddy había tenido que salir al trabajo por lo que House se quedo con la niña como era usual en esos casos…

-Rachel!... grito para que esta saliera a su encuentro…

La niña se acerco a él corriendo…

-que papi?...

-trae tus juguetes aquí a la sala, quiero estarte observando…

-si…

Rachel salió en busca de una canasta rosada que Cuddy le había comprado, ahí ella ponía sus juguetes favoritos para llevarlos de un cuarto a otro… primero eligió su adorada muñeca que ya estaba por demás maltratada, pero que sin embargo era su preferida…tomo luego del cofre de juguetes algunos utensilios de cocina de juguete, y corrió al cuarto de Cuddy… una vez ahí… abrió un cajón y saco un estuche de sombras de ojos y lo metió a la canasta… antes de cerrar el cajón observo unas pequeñas tijeras… se quedo observando largo rato… recordó que Cuddy jamás la dejaba jugar con tijeras sin embargo estas eran muy pequeñas… pensó que tal vez eran de juguete…

-Rachel!... grito una vez mas House…

-yo voy!... tomo las tijeras y las metió a la canasta….

Al llegar a la sala…

-tienes hambre?... cuestiono House

Rachel negó con la cabeza…

-me hare unas palomitas… encendió la tv…

-papi! Jugo…

-ahora te lo traigo tu quédate ahí…

Rachel puso la canasta sobre la mesa de la sala, y empezó a sacar uno a uno cada juguete…noto las tijeras y las acomodo en el fondo de la canasta, empezó a jugar con su muñeca, mientras fingía darle de comer con los utensilios de cocina…

Luego de unos minutos…

-aquí esta toma… mientras le pasaba un pequeño vaso con protector a Rachel

-gracias… decía la niña muy educada

House como era su costumbre se recostó en el sofá viendo un documental o alguna lucha libre, mientras Rachel jugaba dándole la espalda… de pronto cerró los ojos, estaba cansado había sido una noche algo ajetreada con los patitos en el hospital…

-iré a hacerme un café Rachel… quédate aquí…

La niña asintió con la cabeza…

Una vez a solas,… Rachel saco muy cuidadosamente las sombras de ojos y empezó a pintar a su muñeca, sin que House se percatara… luego saco las tijeras y corto un mechón de pelo a la muñeca… se sorprendió al ver el mechón caer… lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo puso a un lado de sus juguetes… siguió cortando hasta que el pelo de su muñeca quedo muy corto… fue entonces que tomo un mechón de cabello de ella y dio el primer corte… recogió sus cabellos y los puso junto a los de su muñeca, House pudo escuchar su risa cuando la pequeña intentaba ponerle de su pelo a la muñeca… se le hizo muy raro por lo que fue a ver… cuando entro a la sala observo un cuadro por demás alarmante… la pequeña se intentaba cortar otro mechón…

-Rachel!... grito House, lo que hizo que la niña temblara del susto y soltara las tijeras…

-yo bibí papi…

House volteo hacia la muñeca y enseguida vio los mechones de pelo junto con los de la propia Rachel…

House suspiro…-dame acá!... quitándole las tijeras, la pequeña noto que House estaba molesto y enseguida empezó a hacer pucheros… - Rachel ven… mientras él se sentaba en el sofá, la niña no hacía nada solo se limitaba a observar con miedo…-Rachel que vengas… lentamente se paro del piso y fue hacia House…

House empezó a revisar a la niña, y aunque no había sido mucho pelo lo que se había cortado, sin embargo se lo había cortado de un costado quedándole un lado más largo que otro…

-tu madre me va a matar por tu culpa…

-mami?... cuestiono la niña…

-si tu mami… de donde sacaste esto?... mostrándole las tijeras

-cuato mami…

-mmmm… bueno, no es mi culpa que las deje a la vista…sabes Rachel… hasta el día de hoy creía que eras muy inteligente…. Y esa creencia está desapareciendo….

La pequeña solo lo observaba…

House tomo el teléfono…

-si?...

-te necesito, ahora!...

-House… algunos aun tenemos trabajo sabias?... respondió Wilson al otro lado del teléfono

-es una emergencia… con Rachel

-que le paso?... que hiciste?

-yo nada… vas a venir?

-en 10 minutos voy para allá…

Wilson colgó el teléfono, mientras House sentaba a Rachel en el sofá y ambos se quedaban ahí… cuando la niña intento bajar…

-ahhh no…estas castigada….

-papi…

-ningún papi… quédate ahí…

La niña obedeció haciendo pucheros…

Luego de unos minutos llego Wilson… al entrar a la casa…

-qué pasa?... cuál es la gran emergencia?...

-observa a Rachel….

La niña estaba recostada ya de lado en el sofá…

-yo la veo perfectamente… House en verdad tienes una emergencia?...

-Rachel… siéntate… la pequeña se levanto y fue cuando Wilson noto el cambio..

-woww….

-aja… dijo House… que crees que dirá Cuddy?...

-creo que estas en graves problemas… sonrió Wilson

-no te burles…fue su culpa… porque ella dejo unas tijeras a la vista, yo no tengo la culpa que ella…señalando a la niña –no sea tan inteligente

-y que vas a hacer?...

-que vamos a hacer…

-ohhh no… a mi no me meterás en tus líos…

-te estoy pidiendo ayuda

- y que acaso me viste cara de peluquero?

-ahora mismo?...si… tú tienes más precisión, vamos… no es la gran cosa, solo empareja el corte…

-y acaso crees, que Cuddy no lo notara?...

-tú no lo notaste cuando llegaste…

-aja… y para que eso pase tendrás que pegarla al sofá de por vida…

-vamos!... solo unos pequeños cortes

Rachel que para entonces seguía sentada, solo observaba la interacción…

-muy bien… lo intentare…

-choca esos cinco hermano!... Wilson solo rodo los ojos

-House sentó a Rachel en una silla y le dio a Wilson unas tijeras mas grandes… luego de unos cortes…

-ya está bien verdad?...cuestionaba Wilson mientras observaba el pelo de la niña

-creo q si…si cortas mas… quedara calva…

-oye!...hice lo que pude… House le tendrás que decir a Cuddy…

-estás loco?...

-House, no puede ser que de la nada el pelo de Rachel se haya encogido

-son los misterios de la vida…

-cierra la boca…en eso sonó su bip… me tengo que ir….dile a Cuddy!... decía antes de marcharse…

Luego de una hora Rachel había quedado completamente dormida… House había recogido sus juguetes…ahí no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio los mechones de pelo que Rachel había juntado…

En ese momento llego Cuddy…

-hola cariño… saludando de beso a House…

-hola... Como te fue?

-estoy muerta… fue mucho papeleo… y Rachel?

-está dormida…

-iré a verla…

-mejor déjala la puedes despertar…

-tienes razón… mejor vamos a la recamara… lo tomaba de la mano…

Así pasaron la noche sin ningún contratiempo, hasta que ambos se despertaron…

-cariño podrías ir a ver a Rachel, mientras preparo el desayuno?...

-claro que si…

-sabes te estás portando tan bien… que necesitas que te premien…guiño el ojo

House solo sonrió…

-al estar con Rachel… mientras que la pequeña estaba sentada en su cuna… House revolvía su ropa…

-tú debes de tener una gorra… yo te la he visto puesta… luego de unos minutos se dio por vencido…

Cambio a Rachel, y la sentó en su periquera… mientras Cuddy estaba sirviendo los platos… al llegar ahí…

-hola nena… de pronto… la noto rara…

-pasa algo?... fingía desconocer la situación House…

-no tienes nada que decirme?...

-sobre qué?

-como que el pelo de Rachel de tenerlo a los hombros ahora lo tenga sobre la oreja?

-ahhh cambio de look, creí q no te molestaría…

-desde cuando cambias de look a mi hija sin consultármelo?...

-ok…suspiro… Rachel se corto el pelo ayer…. Hice lo que pude…

House pudo notar una mueca de disgusto en Cuddy….

-lo siento… debí de estar más atento…

-gracias…

-porque?... extrañado

-porque, ayer me levante a tomar un vaso de agua, y note los mechones de pelo de una muñeca y lo que parecía el cabello de Rachel… luego constate del cambio de imagen, sabía que estabas asustado o al menos preocupado de mi reacción, eso solo quiere decir que ambas te importamos… se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso…

-ósea… que me estabas haciendo sufrir a propósito?

-solo quería saber cómo me lo dirías…

- y tu señorita… nada de bibis… que te he dicho de tomar las tijeras?

Rachel solo sonreía…

-no… nooo, no bromeo… hoy no tendrás tus muñecas… e iremos a la estética a que te corten bien ese pelo…

-mamiii… sollozo Rachel…

-ayer ya le llame la atención yo… intervino House

-pues muy bien hecho… pero tiene que aprender…

House sonrió, mientras que Rachel seguía haciendo pucheros y Cuddy servía el desayuno….

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado XD… próximo capi ¨primer viaje¨, les mando un beso **


	6. Primer viaje

**Ohh después de un día con muchas sorpresas jejej el revuelo del capi de House en Amazon XDD aquí les traigo un capi mas, este tiene una parte M XD… bueno no las entretengo, que lo disfruten! **

-Y a donde vamos a ir?... cuestionaba house a Cuddy…

-no lo sé… decidámoslo juntos… House… se sentó sobre él en el sofá tomándolo del cuello…- lo único que propongo es un fin de semana como una familia normal… vamos!... anímate … lo beso en los labios, ambos necesitamos alejarnos un poco del hospital que dices?

-ok… suspiro… hagámoslo… pero tu decide donde y encárgate de todo ok…

-por supuesto… lo premio con otro beso

Luego de días, el esperado fin de semana por Cuddy llego, había elegido ir a unas cabañas a las afueras de jersey, todo para tener contacto con la naturaleza, house metía en el auto las maletas con su ropa, una tienda de campaña para Rachel y algunos juguetes de la pequeña…

Una vez en el auto… luego de 20 min manejando…

-mami… pipi… decía Rachel quien iba sentada en la parte de atrás en su asiento de seguridad…

-ohhh cariño… Cuddy volteo a ver a House… puedes detenerte en alguna parte?...

-no hay ninguna gasolinera cerca…ni tampoco tienda…

-bebe… te anda mucho?...

-si… mientras se le notaba la cara de angustia y cruzaba las piernas…

-pues detente en la carretera, no hay de otra…

-sabes que nos pueden multar?...

-y tu quieres que se haga del baño en tu auto?...

House aparco de inmediato y puso los intermitentes del auto…

Cuddy desabrocho los cinturones del asiento de la niña y la bajo..

-House podrías traer algo para taparla…

House rodo los ojos… y saco una toalla de la cajuela… se acerco a ellas y las tapo…

-Rachel cariño… no hay baños podrías hacer aquí?... decía Cuddy un tanto angustiada

-no mami…

-no hay baños cerca… te harás pipi si no haces aquí…

La niña no se quería siquiera agachar…

-vamos Rachel, no tenemos todo el día… decía House

-no… mientras hacía pucheros

-vamos te prometo que solo será esta vez ok…

La niña se agacho e hizo pipi mientras rodaban unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas, sin embargo no emitía ningún ruido… después de hacer del baño Cuddy la limpio con unas toallitas húmedas y esta vez la tomo en brazos, sentándola en su regazo el resto del camino… Rachel seguía con su carita triste… al parar en un restaurant donde planeaban desayunar…

-que pasa cariño?... quieres que te de tu muñeca?...

La niña negaba con la cabeza…

-mira… mientras sacaba de su bolsa unas monedas…-porque no vas y sacas una pelota… señalándole una maquina tragamonedas

La niña tomo las monedas y se dirigió a la maquina mientras House y Cuddy ordenaban la comida…

-se ve muy triste… se quejo Cuddy

-ya se le pasara…

-desde que era más pequeña, cuando algo no le gustaba y por alguna razón la tenía que obligar a hacer x cosa, se ponía así, como triste o decepcionada de que la obligara…

-Rachel es una niña, muy sensible…

-lo sé…

Cuando Rachel llego con la pelota en la mano…

-oye Rachel, que quieres hacer cuando lleguemos a la cabaña?... Cuestiono House

-mi no…

-no quieres hacer nada?...

-no…

-mmm… pues tendré que darle la tienda de campaña a otro niño entonces…

-nooo… respingo enseguida

-tú no la quieres…

-siii… yo si… sonrió

-ok en cuanto lleguemos pondremos la tienda ok…

-si… decía emocionada

Cuddy solo sonreía

-papi… se merece un premio… en cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña…

-ohhh si… eso tenlo por seguro

Luego de desayunar y continuar con el viaje por fin llegaron a la cabaña…

-ohhh mira Rachel… que bonita es… decía Cuddy mostrándole a la niña la cabaña

-emmm… aquí hay un hombre cojo… por cierto cargando las maletas

-ohhh lo siento deja ayudarte… Cuddy enseguida tomo algunas cosas y ayudo a House a meterlas a la cabaña, mientras Rachel sacaba sus muñecas… cuando se adentraron en la cabaña, House se tumbo a un sofá inmediatamente….

-ufff… de aquí no me levantes hasta el domingo… bromeaba

-papi… casa… decía Rachel

-que con la cabaña no te gusta?...

-casa papi… señalando la mochila de la casa de campaña…

-ohhh no podrías esperar unas horas mientras papi recobra las fuerzas?...

-tu se lo prometiste… mientras que Rachel lo miraba con la carita seria…

-estoy cansado… respingo

Rachel se sentó en el sofá también y no insistió mas… al verla House…

-ashhhh ok ok… anda vamos a poner la casa… la niña enseguida recupero la sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano…

Luego de instalar la dichosa casa de campaña, Rachel se la pasó jugando en ella mientras House y Cuddy desempacaban… por la tarde dieron un recorrido por los alrededores…

Por la noche…

-esta cama está muy incómoda… se quejaba House…

-quieres que te de un masaje?... le decía Cuddy con voz seductora… -Rachel ya se durmió en el otro cuarto… y aquí tengo su monitor por si se levanta…

-ohhh que planeas?...

Cuddy se paró de la cama… y fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro…

-yo?... nada… solo quiero cumplir mi promesa… te dije que te iba a premiar…

Se acerco a la cama…

-recuéstate boca bajo…

Cuddy empezó a darle un delicioso masaje en la espalda… luego de unos minutos… House se puso boca arriba…

-ese fue mi premio?...

-aun no termino…

Cuddy se puso sobre de él y lo empezó a besar lentamente, traía puesta un camisón blanco y por lo que notaba house no tria sujetador… demasiada tentación para House… este por su parte solo traía bóxers ya que con el masaje se había quitado la camiseta… Cuddy recorría con sus manos el pecho de House y empezó a dar besos ahora a su cuello… con su boca recorrió el pecho de House… este solo se dejaba hacer… estaba dispuesto a que Cuddy lo premiara y para ello… dejaba que ella tuviera la iniciativa… Cuddy metió su mano en sus boxes y empezó a recorrer con su dedos el miembro de House… este solo emitió un gemido de placer… mientras Cuddy lo observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa… adoraba verlo así… lentamente cuddy bajo el bóxer y dio un beso en su miembro que hizo que House se excitara mas y se viera en su ya notable erección…

-quieres que continúe?...

-solo si quieres vivir… sonrió…

Cuddy dio un lengüetazo… mientras House observaba y sin poder evitar hacia muecas de placer… Cuddy sabia bien qué hacer para que el continuara en ese estado de placer puro… dio unos lengüetazos mas, mientras con su mano libre masajeaba sus testículos… luego de unos minutos… en donde House parecía estar en la gloria…Cuddy rápidamente se quito las panties y se quedo con el camisón… se puso sobre de él y ella misma introdujo el miembro de House en su interior… a pesar de que House quería que ella se encargara de todo esta vez… no puedo evitar intervenir, al acercarse a ella y quitarle el camisón para tomar con sus manos y boca sus tan preciados pechos… los movimientos de cuddy estaban enloqueciendo a house… la tomo del cuello y la beso con pasión… un poco brusco pero era el calor del momento… luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax… Cuddy se recostó sobre su pecho mientras recuperaban el aliento…

-eso… estuvo increíble… la beso en la frente…

-te dije que te iba a premiar… aun con la respiración agitada…

Luego de unos minutos más, ambos cayeron rendidos de sueño, en la mañana… alguien tocaba a su puerta muy temprano…

-mami…

Rachel hablaba con voz adormilada…

Cuddy despertó enseguida y se puso el camisón, House por su parte enseguida tomo su camiseta y uno de sus acostumbrados pants…

Cuddy abrió la puerta…

-hola cariño…

-yo hambe…

-claro que si mi amor… solo te cambio y te hago el desayuno ok…

-tu cámbiala… yo hare el desayuno…

-ohhh gracias… un tanto sorprendida

Luego de cambiar a Rachel y desayunar los tres… fueron a un precioso lago que estaba cerca…

Cuddy y House estaban sentados en una manta, mientras Rachel jugaba a la orilla del lago…

-no te mojes la ropa Rachel!... gritaba Cuddy

-no mama!... la niña seguía manoteando en el agua

-qué bello es aquí… decía Cuddy…

-si… es muy tranquilo…

-exacto!... esa es la palabra… es un lugar tranquilo perfecto para relajarte…

Mientras jugaba, a Rachel se le resbalo la mano cayendo a la orilla del lago…

Cuddy inmediatamente corrió hacia ella…

-estas bien?...

-si mama… mientras sonreía empapada de la cara y pecho…

-ohh ya te mojaste…

-mami… yo baño…

-quieres mojarte?...

-si…

Cuddy dudaba en dejarla… House intervino…

-déjala…de todos modos ya se mojo…

-pero yo no quiero meterme al lago… esta blusa se trasparentara toda… no quiero mojarme y no dejare que se meta sola…

-y yo no dejare que alguien más vea mis peras…esas me pertenecen solo a mi…

-lo siento cariño no puedo meterme al agua…decía Cuddy

-papi tu…tu ven… lo tomaba de la mano…

-no…

-tu traes shorts… y camiseta…inmediatamente respondió Cuddy

-he dicho que no…

-papiii ven tu… mientras hacía pucheros…

-además el agua esta deliciosa…

-ohhh par de manipuladoras…

-te puedo premiar otra vez…

House rodo los ojos, mientras se iba quitando los tenis…

-si!... exclamaba Cuddy… -papi se meterá contigo…

House tomo a Rachel de la mano y ambos se introdujeron al lago lentamente…

-ven Rachel…House la tomo en los brazos… -no te sueltes…mientras con una mirada de miedo Rachel lo tomaba del cuello con fuerzas…

House la llevo a un lugar mas hondo mientras cuddy los observaba algo angustiada…

-ten cuidado!... le gritaba

-ahora suéltate… Rachel…

-no… decía mientras negaba con la cabeza asustada

-no te pasara nada… yo te sujeto…

La niña lo dudo un momento y se soltó… House la tomo de las manos… mientras ella flotaba…

-lo ves?...ahora patalea… como cuando haces berrinche…

La niña sonrió y empezó a mover las piernas…

-muy bien… unas cuantas sesiones mas… y te puedo enseñar a nadar…

Luego de unas horas más, House y Rachel regresaban empapados seguidos de Cuddy a la cabaña…

El domingo al mediodía House y Cuddy alistaban todo para su partida…

-no estuvo tan mal… no?...

-mmm… debo de decir… que lo disfrute… estuvimos… tranquilos… tuve dos noches memorables… guiñaba el ojo… y la enana no dio problemas… Cuddy sonrió…

-me alegro que te sintieras así…

Luego de acomodar todo…

-Rachel, no olvidas nada?... cuestiono Cuddy

-no mami…

-ok… ya estamos listas…

-vamos enana… despídete de este lugar… decía House

-bye… mientras agitaba la mano… house solo sonreía…

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y espero que lo sigan hasta el final ****…. prox capi ¨Primera enfermedad¨, les mando un beso **


	7. Primera enfermedad

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo un capi mas del fic, gracias por seguirlo **

-buenos días, cariño… saludo Cuddy a Rachel por la mañana… -ya es hora de despertar…

-mamiii… decía con voz adormilada…

-vamos, Rachel… te daré un baño… ya esta lista el agua y esta deliciosa!...

La niña se levanto, aun bostezando...

-despierta!... decía Cuddy riendo…

Al entrar al baño, Cuddy la puso sobre el tapete… y poco a poco la fue desvistiendo… en eso…

-que es esto?... Rachel traía una pequeña roncha en el abdomen…-haber cariño, date la vuelta…

Ahí pudo notar como tenía algunas ronchas más en la espalda…

-ohh Rachel… casi puedo jurar que tienes varicela… decía preocupada

Cuddy le dio un baño a Rachel, luego de cambiarla… la llevo al comedor…

-que quieres comer?

-mi no…

-tienes que comer bebe… al menos cereal... quieres cereal?

Rachel hacia muecas…

-de chocolate!... decía Cuddy emocionada, tratando de que la niña aceptara… -bueno… iré a servirte un tazón… mientras Rachel la miraba desganada

Luego de tratar de mil maneras de que Rachel comiera y solo consiguiendo que probara un poco Cuddy se rindió… en ese momento llego la niñera…

-hola, marina… pasa…

-buenos días señora…

-marina, Rachel esta enferma, no quiso comer nada, solo probo un poco de cereal, podrías insistirle por favor a lo largo del día?..

-claro que si… que tiene?

-es varicela, apenas le está dando, ahora está dormida, pero quiero que la estés checando por si le da fiebre ok…

-señora… no podría ser más inoportuno… pero le iba a pedir permiso, necesito estar libre a las 6…

-ohh marina, es muy importante?... perdón… no quise decirlo como sonó… se que tienes tus propias prioridades… suspiro

-no se preocupe… y lamentablemente no puedo quedarme… lo siento

-no te preocupes, ya me encargare… sonrió un tanto fingida…

Luego de llegar al hospital por la tarde se dirigía a la oficina que sabia seria su solución…

-hola…

-hola… puedo saber que haces aquí?...

-te extrañaba… mientras pasaba y se inclinaba frente al escritorio…

-ohhh una vista de tus peras…. Eso debe de significar algún interés oculto

-claro que no… sonrió

- no mientas mujer!... y dime a que has venido… sin dejar de ver el escote

-muy bien… marina se tiene que ir temprano…

-ohhh quieres que cuide a la enana… lo ves?... las peras no mienten

-y bien?... podrías ir a cuidarla…

-sabes, cuando haces esa cara… yo no debería de verte… ya sabes que si…

-gracias cariño… se acerco y lo beso… - ohh lo olvidaba solo hay un pequeño detalle

-de que hablas?

-Rachel está enferma… tiene varicela

-ohh… tendré que estar checándola… fingió enojo

-es mi hija… y solo a ti te tengo confianza, además de marina… deberías sentirte halagado….

-no mientas… ya dije que si de todos modos

Cuddy se acerco y le dio otro beso…

-tratare de no tardarme, lo prometo…

-mas te vale…

- ok… a las 6 en mi casa

A las 6 pm House despedía a marina de la casa y se quedaba con la pequeña…

-sr no ha querido comer nada… solo ha tomado jugo

-muy bien..

Al quedarse a solas Rachel se encontraba recostada en la sala viendo la tv...

-hola enana…

-papii…apenas levanto la cabeza para verlo…

House la podía observar un tanto débil…

-Rachel… se sentó a un lado de ella…-ven acá…

Rachel se sentó totalmente desganada, House le toco la frente…

-traes temperatura…marina no lo menciono… eso es un punto menos de confianza…recuéstate… te traeré algo para la fiebre…

Luego de un rato en donde House le había dado un poco de jarabe para la fiebre…

-Rachel quieres comer algo?...

-no…

-tienes que comer…

-mi no…

-quieres un malteada?...

Después de pensarlo unos segundos…

-si…

House le preparo a Rachel una malteada de plátano, Rachel poco a poco se la tomaba…

-no te rasques…

-tu papi… mientras se levantaba la blusa y le señalaba la espalda…

-no te puedo rascar Rachel, lo siento

-ahh … mientras trataba de alcanzarse la espalda…

-que no te rasques… al quitarle la mano la sintió aun caliente, por lo que una vez más la checo comprobando que la fiebre no había cedido… -aun tienes fiebre… vamos Rachel te daré un baño…

-noo…

-solo así se te quitara la fiebre y no tendrás comezón… vamos…

Rachel caminaba de la mano de House hacia su cuarto, ahí saco su pijama y se fueron al baño…

-ya está el agua… metete Rachel… mientras comprobaba con su mano la temperatura del agua…

Rachel hizo caso y se metió a la regadera…House se sentó en el inodoro mientras la observaba, la niña tomo un pato de juguete y se sentó en el piso de la regadera…

-Rachel… no es hora de jugar, metete al agua…

Rachel seguía jugando…

-tendré que hacerlo yo verdad?...mientras rodaba los ojos…-vamos… la sujeto de la mano y la ayudo a pararse para meterse al agua…

-papi shapoo

-dónde está tu shampoo?

Rachel le señalo con la manita un estante

-me imagino que es este… mostrándole un shampoo de princesas…

-si…

-sabes ponértelo…

La niña negaba con la cabeza…

-ya estas grandecita Rachel… mientras le ponía el shampoo en la cabeza… no te muevas que te caerá en los ojos…

Luego de terminar con el baño House la secaba con cuidado… ahí puedo notar como la fiebre había cedido un poco sin embargo Rachel se notaba débil

-mete los brazos…la niña alzaba los brazos para que le pusiera la pijama –quieres ver la tv?

-no… mimir papi

-tienes sueño?...

-si

-bueno recuéstate…

House la tapo solo con una sabana y se fue a la sala… y aunque no escuchaba que se despertara por el monitor, cada 15 minutos iba a su cuarto a checarle la fiebre…

La pequeña se despertó 1 hora después…

House la vio cuando se dirigió a la sala…

-papi… mi tu… le decía señalando la espalda

-no te puedo rascar… te voy a poner una crema, tal vez se te quite la comezón…

Así lo hizo y aunque la alivio un poco, aun seguía molestándole por lo que hacía pucheros…

En ese momento llego Cuddy…

-ohh mi pobre bebe como esta?

-mamiii se abalanzo a ella…

-gracias por cuidarla cariño… saludo a House con un beso

-de nada…

Los tres se fueron a la sala… luego de una semana… House tocaba la puerta de Cuddy…

-buenas noches señor… pase

-hola marina, gracias…

En ese instante Cuddy salía del cuarto preparando su maletín…

-lo siento… no se qué paso… de pronto no quiso si quiera encender… se quejaba Cuddy de su auto

-no te preocupes… ya estas lista?

-en unos minutos… en el hospital andan vueltos locos por un asunto de cirugía, tengo que ir y consultar con un abogado… decía mientras seguía alistándose

-papi!... salía Rachel a su encuentro…

-hola… wow!... se sorprendió…-estas llena de…

-lo seee… interrumpió Cuddy… espero que ya se le sequen las ronchas y se le quite la varicela…

Rachel abrazaba a House…

-trae fiebre… mientras le tocaba la frente

-ya le di el medicamento no tardara en hacerle efecto… pero no a querido comer nada… marina le está preparando la cena… espera un minuto ya vuelvo olvide algo en el cuarto… decía Cuddy dirigiéndose a la recamara

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-Rachel… vamos ya está la cena…

-nooo… mi no… duele… tocándose la cabeza

-tienes que comer…

House observaba la interacción de la niña con marina…

-noo… apartando el plato… en ese momento con un movimiento brusco… Rachel tiro el plato sin querer…

-Rachel!... no seas grosera… en un tono de voz que asusto a Rachel

-haber bájate ya… la niñera bajo a Rachel… -ahora tendré que darte otra vez un baño porque te has ensuciado toda… rodo los ojos…

Rachel observaba haciendo pucheros… parada aun lado de la periquera..

-listo!... decía Cuddy a House…

-porque no te vas en mi auto mejor…

-que me vaya en tu auto?... y tú?... cuestiono extrañada

-yo me podría quedar a cuidar a Rachel…

-y eso?... aun mas extrañada

-si no quieres… está bien fingió enojo

-claro que quiero… le diré a marina que puede irse… solo que se me hace extraño que quieras cuidarla

-te llevas mi auto… yo te espero aquí con la enana y cuando llegues podemos… enserio quieres que te describa todo?... guiño el ojo…

-no es necesario… sonrió

Luego de despedir a marina…

-nos vemos luego amor…. Le dio un beso a House y otro más a Rachel…

-vamos a darte un baño enana… la niñera se enojo verdad?...

-si… decía abriendo sus ojitos

-eso te pasa por no obedecer…

Luego del baño…

-ahora si tienes que comer… vamos a calentarte lo que hizo la cruel marina… sarcástico

-no papiiii…

-ya basta de no… tienes que comer y punto

Rachel se comió todo a regañadientes…y House pudo observar que en verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por complacerlo…

Luego de unos minutos…

-papi… duele..

-que te duele?... la cabeza?...

-no… duele… se tocaba el estomago

Ene se instante Rachel empezó a vomitar la cena… House rápidamente la asistió… pasado el momento en el que Rachel lloraba asustada…

-no llores… solo te cayó mal la comida… fue mi culpa no debí obligarte… vamos a lavarte… yo recogeré esto ahorita…

Así lo hizo… llevo a lavarse la cara a Rachel, que aun traía algo de temperatura y la dejo en el sofá acostada viendo la televisión, mientras el limpiaba el desastre… al terminar se le unió en la sala…

-quieres que te traiga tus muñecas?...

-no… aun con los ojos llorosos debido a la fiebre

-bueno ya que no vas a jugar con tus juguetes… que tal si te dejo ayudarme con el videojuego he?...

Desde que House se había instalado como huésped de honor en casa de Cuddy, tenía una regla, Rachel no podía tomar su videojuego… regla que Cuddy respetaba porque sabía lo especial que era House con sus propios juguetes… en esta ocasión trataba de animarla rompiendo las reglas…

la niña miro de reojo a House…

-mimir… papi…

-tienes sueño?...

La niña asentía con la cabeza… -duele papiii … se tocaba la cabeza… yo aquí… se levanto y se subió en sus piernas

-vamos a tu cuarto… estarás más cómoda…

-yo aquí… lo abrazaba por la cintura…

-muy bien… pero le cambiare a la tv… ok

-si… trataba de sonreír

Rachel se quedo dormida en los brazos de House mientras este veía la tv… constantemente le checaba la temperatura… luego de unos momentos la fue a acostar a la cuna… y cuando noto que Rachel se rascaba la cara, le unto con mucho cuidado la pomada que Cuddy le ponía, para evitar que lo hiciera…

Entrada la noche llego Cuddy…

-hola cariño… lo beso en los labios… y Rachel?...

-está dormida…

-comió por fin?...

-creo que hasta demás…

-porque lo dices?...

-ya te contare…

-y que hay de la fiebre?

-ya no trae la acabo de checar…

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala…

-me vas a decir ahora si porque la querías cuidar?... cuestiono Cuddy

-ya te lo dije…

-yo sé cuando me mientes…

-no es verdad…

-ohh si… me vas a decir o…

-ohh que?

-mmm pues no te ensañare esto… se bajo la manga de la blusa dejando entrever un sujetador rojo…

-ohhhh eres malvada!... sonrió…

-vamos… dime…

-no fue nada… solo… creo que marina necesitaba descansar…

-aja…. Y desde cuando te importa a ti… marina

-oye!... por quien me tomas… solo la vi un poco estresada… y quise mejor quedarme con Rachel

-seguro que fue eso?... viste que le hizo algo a la niña?...

-no… para nada…

-de verdad?

-lo juro…

-muy bien… te creo…

-ahora me vas a enseñar eso…

-vamos… se levanto del sofá y lo tomo de la mano, mientras ambos se dirigían a la recamara…

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado, sig capi ¨primer cumpleaños¨, gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo, les mando un beso **


	8. Primer cumpleaños

**Hola chicas, antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza como lo he comentado antes soy maestra de preescolar y con esto de las festividades de navidad he tenido mucho trabajo u.u… pero bueno aquí les dejo un capi mas del fic espero que les siga gustando **

-tú sabes que él lo necesita, no es un capricho mío… entro alzando la voz a la oficina de Cuddy

-buenos días también a ti House… respingo sarcástica

-lo siento… pero esta vez ni tu voz ni las peras me harán cambiar de opinión…

-ya le informaste a tu paciente de las demás opciones?...

-así es jefa…

-sabe el de los riesgos que corre si se hace esa cirugía?

-ya está cubierto el trasero del hospital si eso te preocupa…

-sabes que no…

House bajo la mirada…

-muy bien… si él lo está consintiendo, puedes hacer la cirugía…

-gracias!... sonrió poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a salir de ahí…

-House... espera…

-si?... se detuvo en la puerta

-espero que no hayas olvidado lo de este sábado…

Rodo los ojos… -es este sábado?...

-así es… te lo vengo avisando hace meses

-tendré que checar si para entonces mi paciente está bien…

-solo será un momento, no puedes hacerle esto a Rachel…

-Cuddy… estar con niños y sus padres presuntuosos no es mi fin de semana ideal…

-lo sé… pero Rachel solo cumple años una vez al año… se que podrás hacerlo…

-está bien… suspiro… ahora me puedo ir a abrirle la cabeza a mi paciente mami?

-puedes ir… sonrió…

Tal como lo predijo el paciente de House sano en cuanto lo operaron, mientras tanto Cuddy estaba ataviada con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel… no era para menos, la niña cumplía 3 años y estaba en una edad en la que ya disfrutaba de los regalos y la compañía de las personas, Cuddy quería que fuera muy especial…

-como que no lo manejan?... respondía realmente enfadada al celular

-se los encargue desde hace meses, señorita, no me pueden decir que no lo manejan a días de la fiesta… House observaba acostado al lado la conversación…

-por su bien espero que si… sería muy malo que de pronto el lugar tuviera una mala reputación…colgó de tajo el teléfono…

-woww… nunca te había escuchado amenazar… que pasa?... cuestiono House

-es el pastel… se los pedí hace meses… y me dicen apenas que no manejan la figura que quiero..

-y que quieres?...

-es el mono ese azul que ve Rachel en la tv… suspiro…

-ahhh… por qué no te recuestas… la tomo de los hombros y empezó a masajear… - y te relajas un poco… es solo un pastel…

-no es solo un pastel… será su primera fiesta House… quiero decir, ella ya valora esto, es muy importante para mí que sea perfecta…

-lo sé... lo sé… de pronto las manos empezaron a bajar por la espalda y tomaron su trasero…

-que esto no era un masaje?... cuestiono riendo picara

-mmm… yo dije que te relajarías… y créeme te relajaras… guiño el ojo

Cuddy sonrió y se dio la vuelta sentándose sobre el…

Luego de una noche por demás placentera, llego una mañana por demás ataviada…

-si!... grito Cuddy emocionada al teléfono haciendo que House se despertara…al colgar…

-puedo saber que te emociona tanto que me despiertas en la mañana?... pregunto aun somnoliento

-llamaron para avisarme que si harán el pastel…

-ahh… rodo los ojos y se dio la vuelta…

-gracias por el apoyo… se levanto algo indignada…

Pasaron los días… y mientras House se trataba de escabullir en uno de los cuartos de consulta del hospital, el gran día llego…

-crees que puedes esconderte de mí?... replico Cuddy

-ohh demonios… quien te dijo que estaba aquí?...rodo los ojos

-digamos que alguien que quiere que cumplas con lo prometido…

-Wilson… porque será tan chismoso?... fingió quejarse

-a las 4 en mi casa… no acepto ninguna excusa ok… mientras se disponía a salir

-no iré formal…

-es una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil no una boda… ve como tú quieras… decía Cuddy ante la mirada de fastidio de House

A las 3 pm Cuddy yacía en su casa organizando todo…

-marina!... alcanzo a gritar a su niñera mientras atravesaba el enorme patio adornado de globos

-si señora?..

-ya esta Rachel bañada?

-si señora la acabo de dejar jugando en su cuarto… quiere que la cambie?

-no, gracias marina, eso me gustaría hacerlo a mi… por favor encárgate de los meseros y si llega el pastel acomódalo en la mesa central ok…iré con Rachel

-muy bien señora…

A pesar de que era una fiesta infantil Cuddy no había escatimado en gastos, había contratado payasos, un show de princesas, un juego inflable además de meseros y demás personal que se encargarían de atender a los adultos… en el cuarto de Rachel…

-hola mi amor… como estas?...

-bien… sonrió Rachel mientras iba a su encuentro

-te voy a cambiar cariño, tú debes de ser la más hermosa en la fiesta

-Yo si…decía entusiasmada… - y papi?

-papi vendrá en unos minutos… mientras vamos a cambiarte… decía Cuddy subiendo a la pequeña sobre un estante, para luego con cuidado ponerle un vestido de color rosa muy tenue y adornado con unas pocas flores, le dejo su cabello suelto pero le puso una diadema del mismo tono que el vestido, las zapatillas eran por demás tiernas y Rachel se veía adorable…. Pasaron los minutos y a las 4 exactamente tocaban el timbre…

-hola señor, pase...

-hola marina, y Cuddy?

-está terminando de arreglarse…quiere que la llame?

-no hace falta, subiré a buscarla…ante la sonrisa tímida de marina

House se adentro a la casa y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Cuddy, sorprendiendo a esta mientras se subía el vestido…

-me asustaste!... respingo

-wowww…sexy mami!... Cuddy sonrió

-ya que estas aquí…sube el cierre

Así lo hizo House, pero antes de subirlo por completo le beso el cuello…

-ohhh ahora no… se alejo Cuddy… ya no tardan en llegar los invitados

-de verdad esperas que este con niños y padres aburridos ahí?

-así es… y mas te vale que te comportes…vamos…

Tal como Cuddy había dicho los invitados fueron llegando uno a uno… y mientras ella los atendía, House se sentaba en una silla solo…

-papi!... grito Rachel yendo con el

-hola enana…

-bibis tu?...

-que si te traje muñecas?... ohh noo …mi regalo no es tan bobo como los de todos ellos, ya lo veras más tarde…

Rachel se fue a jugar con los demás niños…

-hola…aburrido?...decía Wilson llegando a hacerle compañía

-no te imaginas cuanto

-que esperabas, es una fiesta infantil

-al menos una mesera buenorra…sarcástico… pero Cuddy se encargo también de arruinar eso, aunque las princesas no están nada mal…

-pero vale la pena no?...señalando a Rachel que sonreía encantada viendo como el payaso les mostraba un truco

-esta mas que feliz… nunca la vi tan contenta…

-Cuddy hizo un buen trabajo con la fiesta, es lo que toda niña quiere… que le regalaste?

-mi regalo aun no llega…

-como?... no le compraste nada?, ni siquiera una muñeca?

-por quien me tomas?... lo traerán después no quiero que esta gente lo maltrate

-ahhh bueno… y que es?

-ya lo veras... mañana

Ante la negativa de House, Wilson no insistió… pasaron las horas y los invitados se iban uno a uno

-Wilson sabes dónde está House?...Cuddy cuestionaba

-fue a lo del regalo…

-seguro?... no se abra escapado como es su costumbre?

-pues hizo unas llamadas para que lo trajeran, así que no lo creo…

Cuddy sonrió y después de despedir a todos incluyendo al propio Wilson, la casa quedaba solo con ella, Rachel y el personal que desmantelaba todo en el jardín…

Al entrar a la casa House la esperaba recargado en la puerta…

-por fin llegaste…

-donde está la enana?

-jugando con sus regalos…

-podrías llamarla, tengo que darle el mío…estaré en la sala… guiño el ojo

-así lo hizo Cuddy y al llegar a la sala con Rachel…

-papi!... se abalanzo a su pierna…

-Rachel te falta un regalo… es ese…

La niña abría los ojos demás, intrigada en el enorme bulto cubierto de una manta blanca y un moño rosa…

-ese papi?...

-si ese… quita la sabana…

Cuddy veía intrigada el bulto…

Solo basto para que Rachel jalara un poco la manta y viera lo que escondía… un pequeño piano blanco, con finos detalles en color rosado, junto con un banco a la altura de Rachel…

-woow… House… esto es demasiado… exclamo Cuddy admirada

-papi, piano tu…

-así es Rachel, como yo… ahora no tendré que regañarte cada vez que intentas tocar el mío

-es bellísimo… Cuddy se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios…

-papi… yo no… no sabo

-y quién crees que te enseñara enana?...

-tu si?

-yo si Rachel…

-Rachel se bajo del pequeño asiento y se fue a abrazar a House…

-gashias papi…

-de nada Rachel…

-bueno… creo que es hora de irme… luego empezaremos con las clases

-nooo… no vayas papi

-tengo que irme… ya la fiesta se acabo

-tu aquí…

-Rachel quiere que te quedes… sonrió Cuddy

-solo Rachel?...

-por supuesto que no…lo abrazo por la cintura…

-bueno… ya que insisten…

-vamos Rachel vamos a cambiarte… decía Cuddy mientras se llevaba a la niña y House se dirigía a la recamara…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado, prox capi ¨Primer día de escuela¨ XD, prometo no tardar tanto y una vez más les agradezco mucho que sigan comentando, les mando un abrazo y que pasen un muy feliz navidad **


	9. Primer día de clases

**Holaaaaaa chicas XD, aquí les traigo un capi mas, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, ya no las entretengo más y que disfruten del capi :)**

-cansada papi… decía haciendo pucheros….

-vamos solo una vez más… trataba de animarla House

La niña nuevamente acerco el pequeño banco y con su deditos empezó a tocar Mary Had a Little Lamb, House la veía maravillado, le parecía increíble la facilidad con la que Rachel poco a poco aprendía a tocar sus primeras piezas a pocas semanas de haberle regalado el piano…

-excelente!... le beso la cabeza… -ahora si ya puedes ir a descansar

-gashias… sonrió y se paro del banco, para dirigirse a su cuarto

Luego de unos minutos en lo que Rachel dormía ya, llego Cuddy…

-hola amor… lo saludo agachándose a darle un beso ya que House veía tv acostado en el sillón

-como te fue?

-uff… estuvo muy cansado… como siempre… y a ustedes como les fue con las clases?... sonreía picara

-mi alumna esta exhausta en su cuarto

- ohh… le encanta House de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero se desespera fácilmente… trataba ahora ella de animar a House…-ayer mismo se puso ella sola a practicar lo que le habías enseñado

-pues está dando resultado porque toco la pieza completa

-ohh de verdad?... decía nostálgica

-si…

- pronto será una experta como tu… lo tomo de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la recamara, una vez ahí…-ahora vamos a descansar quieres?

-por supuesto que si… yo también estoy exhausto…sentándose en la cama mientras se quitaba los tenis y se quedaba en bóxers y camiseta… una vez cómodo se dispuso a observar a Cuddy mientras se deshacía de la falda entallada…

House miraba embobado el espectáculo…Cuddy se ponía unos shorts cortos mostrando sus bien torneadas piernas… House se relamió los labios cuando esta tiro a un cesto su blusa escotada y se quito sin ningún pudor el sostén dejando entrever sus pechos, para luego ponerse una delgada blusa de tirantes a juego con el shorts…

-ya vengo… le dijo a house dirigiéndose al baño a desmaquillar

Luego de unos minutos…

-listo… salto casi sobre la cama

House se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura para besarla a su antojo…

-me encantan tus besos… mientras le tomaba la cara con las manos

-a mi igual... esta vez desvió sus labios sobre su cuello

-cariño necesito hablar contigo… se trataba de zafar

-ahora?... respingo House

-si… ahora…

En ese momento se apartaron y house se recostó de lado esperando una respuesta de parte de Cuddy

-que piensas de Rachel?

-como que quieres saber?...decía extrañado

-tú crees que ya está lista para la escuela?... yo se que ya está en edad para ir... sin embargo para mi aun es mi bebe no sé si yo lo vea objetivamente

-Rachel es una niña muy madura para su edad…

-entonces… tú crees que está bien que ya la inscriba?..

-yo creo que si… a Rachel le hará mucho bien, no solo en su aprendizaje... Aquí siempre está sola

-tienes razón… decía aun no muy convencida

-para que te preocupas… aun puede entrar al siguiente año

-es que me he informado de una escuela con muy buen plan de enseñanza… y es lo que quiero para Rachel…iniciaran las inscripciones esta semana… entraría en 2 mas

-pues tienes unos días para tomar la decisión

-es verdad… suspiro…

-bueno y en que estábamos?... volvió a tomarla de la cintura

-tú no tienes remedio… fingía quejarse mientras seguía con el juego previo…

Pasaron los días…

-House… necesito hablar contigo… entraba Cuddy a su oficina… y dirigiéndose al cuarto contiguo

-ok… vayan a hacer esos análisis y avísenme cualquier resultado… decía a los patitos, una vez que salieron

-qué pasa?..

-ya inscribí a Rachel… suspiro algo nerviosa

-a donde?... extrañado

-a la escuela, ya lo olvidaste?

-ohhhh es verdad… por supuesto que no…

-si… claro… irónica… el lunes va a la escuela

-y necesitas que la lleve o… movía las manos irónico esperando que Cuddy le respondiera

-creí que te interesaría saberlo… respondió molesta…-olvídalo house y se disponía a salir de ahí…

-Cuddy!.. no te vayas… la detuvo del brazo... lo siento, lo había olvidado, estoy muy concentrado en mi paciente

-está bien… no quise ser tan exagerada… pero estoy algo nerviosa, no sé si Rachel está preparada para eso…

-lo estará ya verás... cuando la veas con su uniforme… porque llevan uniforme verdad?...

-si… sonrió

-bueno veras que sentirás que hiciste lo correcto

-gracias… que haría yo sin ti?

-ser terriblemente infeliz… mientras Cuddy se acercaba y le daba un beso

Luego de una semana house tocaba la puerta de la casa de Cuddy…

-hola amor… lo saludaba con un beso

-traje la cena… mientras agitaba unas bolsas de papel

-gracias, muero de hambre

-y la enana?

.está en su cuarto…

-como le fue?

-creo que no tan bien… me dijo que no quiere ir mañana…

-es mientras se acostumbra

-lo sé... pero ahora está muy triste, nunca la había visto así

-sirve la cena, iré a buscarla

House camino hacia el cuarto de Rachel, quien estaba acostada en su cama, jugando con una muñeca

-enana!... entro de pronto haciendo saltar a Rachel…

-papi!... mientras se bajaba de la cama y se iba a abrazarlo

-que hiciste hoy?

-nada…

-nada?... tu mama me dijo que fuiste a la escuela, no hiciste alguna pintura rara?

-si...

-entonces hiciste algo… te gusto?

-no… yo no voy papi...

-que no te gusto?

-los niñis lloran…

-los niños?...lloran?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza

-eso es porque son muy pequeños, pero tú eres niña grande, lloraste?

Rachel no decía nada y solo agachaba la cabeza…

-mmm bueno ya verás que mañana ya no lloraran los niños…

-no… yo no voy!...esta vez enérgica

-tu mama se enfadara si no quieres ir

-tu si papi…

-yo qué?

-yo voy con tu… sonrió

-quieres que vaya yo?

-si…decía emocionada

-ahh no no… lo siento Rachel no puedo

-yo si con tu… papi… decía haciendo pucheros…

-vamos a cenar y ya hablaremos de eso…

Luego de una larga cena, donde Rachel insistía en que house la llevara, Cuddy prometiéndole una recompensa muy especial, House cedió…al día siguiente a las 8:00 am house tocaba la puerta…

-vaya que puntual… abría Cuddy la puerta

-nunca me gusto llegar tarde a la escuela… sarcástico

-te dije que te quedaras ayer

-y querías que me fuera con la misma ropa?... fingía enojo

-solo la llevaras…sonrió

-y a todo esto donde esta?

-Rachel!... ya llego papa…

La niña de inmediato salió de su cuarto vestida como toda una niña grande, una faldita plisada color verde y una camisa blanca con un corbatín, el cabello recogido en 2 chongos a los lados…

-woww… nunca creí decirlo pero te ves preciosa!...

-house!... le dio un codazo Cuddy

-qué? Es verdad… toda una niña grande que no va a llorarrrrr…esto último lo recalco, mientras Rachel sonreía tímida

-toma cariño... le dio cuddy una lonchera rosa

Luego de una despedida tan empalagosa como el día anterior… Rachel era bajada del auto con ayuda de house… ambos de la mano al llegar a la entrada de la escuela…

-buenos días!... hola cariño, pase señor… decía una educadora dándoles la bienvenida

-creí que solo la dejaría aquí en la entrada… respondió House

-ohh no… ella es una niña de primer grado, solo por esta semana se les permite entrar al salón de clases, es la semana de integración…

-ok... gracias... decía a regañadientes… mientras se dirigían al salón…-tu mama no dijo nada de entrar al salón… en un tono algo molesto ante la sonrisa de Rachel

Al llegar ahí House se encontró con un panorama que usualmente habría ignorado y pasado de largo, varios niños llorando y pataleando y muchas mamas tratando de consolarlos…

-papi… Rachel se abrazo de su pierna asustada..

-Rachel vamos, son solo niños llorando… son unos bobos mira ese de lentes… se está comiendo los mocos…

-iewww …respondió Rachel riéndose

De pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos por una madre de familia…

-es padre soltero?...

-emmm ahora soy padre si… y también soy soltero

-ohhh debe de ser difícil…

-nooo que va… la madre es muy comprensiva

-ohh entonces la niña ve a su madre…

-así es… y porque me hace esas preguntas? Siempre es así de desagradable?... debería estar observando a su hijo que si no me equivoco es aquel que se está comiendo el pegamento…

La señora solo gesticulo de mal humor y se fue con su hijo…

Luego de unos minutos…

-Bueno papas… es hora de irse, empezaremos con la clase… decía la maestra, mientras los demás niños seguían gritando y house notaba como Rachel hacia pucheros

-escucha Rachel, ya viste?... estos niños son unos llorones, tú no eres así verdad?...

-no papi… aun con evidentes ganas de llorar

-bueno como yo te traje hoy a la escuela, tu tendrás que premiarme ok…

-yo?... respondía extrañada

-si… me vas a regalar lo que hagas aquí de trabajo ok… quiero tener alguna pintura o lo que te vaya a poner la maestra a hacer ok...

-no vayas papi…

-hey!... que dijimos?... no vas a llorar ok

-si papi…

-te llevare a comer helado si no lo haces

-papi… decía a punto de llorar…

-vamos papas… es hora de irse… insistía la maestra

-aquí estaré afuera ok…

-si papi…

Al salir de la escuela House esperaba a Rachel afuera de ella… en ese momento llego Cuddy

-que haces aquí?, creí que yo pasaría por ella

-le prometí a Rachel que me quedaría aquí..

-estuviste toda la mañana aquí?...

-para ella si… para ti… me fui de compras… que te parecen estos lentes de sol?...sarcástico

-ya se me hacia extraño que no llegaras al trabajo, hubieras podido contestar el celular

-quería que fuera creíble mi mentira piadosa…

En ese momento iba saliendo el grupo de Rachel…

-con permiso mami…

Mientras se abalanzaba a adelantarse a la fila de papas que esperaban a sus hijos…

-con permiso!... decía avanzando

-oiga váyase a la fila… respondió una madre molesta

-oiga soy cojo o cree que el bastón es de adorno?...

La mujer se quedo callada…en ese momento

-papi!... decía una Rachel por demás sonriente… mientras la maestra la entregaba con House

-enana… lloraste dime la verdad?

-no...

-mmm no estarás mintiendo?

-no papi…ten… mientras le entregaba un dibujo a duras penas coloreado

-ohh que bien… toda una obra de arte

-como esta mi bebe ya te olvidaste de mi?... decía Cuddy aproximándose hacia ellos…

-mami!...

House le entrego a Rachel mientras Cuddy no paraba de cuestionar a Rachel sobre su día en la escuela….

CONTINUARA…

**Una vez más les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y espero sigan la historia, prox capi ¨Primer día del padre¨… les mando un abrazo y les deseo que pasen un muy feliz año nuevo :)**


	10. Primer día del Padre

**Helloooo chicas espero que se hayan pasado un muy feliz año, jejeje emocionadas? Ya casi empieza house y hoy los PCA yo siiiiii estoy más que emocionada XDD bueno no las entretengo mas y que disfruten del capi que en esta ocasión va dedicado a mi kerida ddela_hl :)**

-hola... Cuddy le daba la bienvenida a house con un beso… -pasa

-a donde vamos a ir?... cuestionaba intrigado

-a un bonito restaurant…mientras cerraba la puerta….- solo esperemos a que llegue marina y podremos ir a cenar

-y porque la enana no va?...

-aunque me alegra que quieras que Rachel vaya, yo quiero… se acerco a el tomándolo del cuello… -pasar un rato a solas… es eso mucho pedir?

-aja…estás segura que es solo eso?... bajo sus manos a su trasero

-house… recrimino… pareciera que te estoy obligando

-ok ok… no diré nada…

Luego de unos minutos en los que llego por fin marina, house y Cuddy llegaron a un elegante restaurant…

-que te parece?... pregunto Cuddy

-no está mal…

Al entrar un mesero los guio a su mesa, para después pedir la orden

-aun creo que tienes algo que decirme… guiño el ojo

-no puedes solo disfrutar de la noche?... esta vez se acerco a él y lo beso sin importar que la gente los observara

-como que hoy andamos muy ganosos verdad?... sonrió…

-eso y… es verdad… tengo que pedirte algo… bajo la mirada

-lo sabia!... lo sabia!...

-podrías callarte….

-qué es?... vamos, puedes decírmelo ya…

-es sobre Rachel…

-que con ella?

-house tu sabes que ella te adora… se le puede ver en la mirada cada vez que te ve… lo noto en cómo te echa de menos cuando no estás tú…

-eso lo sé…

-a veces me da miedo que se encariñe tanto contigo… sonrió

-porque crees que me alejare?... respondió serio

-porque creo que ella de verdad te ve como un padre…

-y eso no te gusta?

-si lo nuestro se terminara… ella te perdería también

-a que viene todo esto Cuddy?

-hoy llego de la escuela haciendo muchas preguntas… preguntas que nunca me había hecho, no sabía que responder…

-que te pregunto?

-me pregunto por su papa... trate de explicarle de la mejor manera posible el asunto de la adopción pero no creo que lo entienda a esta edad, me pregunto que porque tu no eras su papa de verdad

-sabíamos que con la escuela Rachel se preguntaría muchas cosas…

-si… lo sé… Cuddy de pronto se notaba triste y sus ojos reflejaban un ligero brillo de las lagrimas que intentaba ocultar

- y quieres que yo le explique q Rachel la situación?... cuestiono

-no… nada de eso… todo esto surgió porque en la escuela celebraran el día del padre, y aunque le dije que para ella, yo era su mama y su papa al mismo tiempo, no lo entendió… es comprensible, ella ve a sus compañeros con sus padres, lo está empezando a notar… ella me dijo que quería celebrarlo contigo

La cara de Cuddy se torno seria, sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo a house no era fácil, si bien era cierto que la relación con la niña era muy buena, y que house empezaba a mostrar sentimientos por ella… no quería obligarlo a nada…

House se quedo muy pensativo… no sabía que decir…

-Cuddy te me conoces… no soy muy bueno con los niños… mas bien no lo soy…

-no tienes que decir nada house… hablare con ella y… house la interrumpió

-podrías dejarme terminar?...

Cuddy lo miro extrañada…-perdón… continua

-con la enana ha pasado algo raro… yo no tuve que acoplarme a ella… ella se acoplo a mi…has notado como imita lo que hago?...

-es verdad… lo del piano ha sido fantástico, lo ama

-yo no he tenido que hacer nada especial para ganármela… a lo que voy es que…se ha dado de manera natural… y no sé que tengan planeado o que tenga que hacer, pero si para ella es importante lo hare…

-gracias… no sabes cuánto significa esto para mi

-igual tendrás que recompensarme… guiño el ojo

-lo hare de eso no tengas duda… sonrió…

Luego de una velada por demás agradable, donde habían cenado y tomado unas copas de mas ambos llegaron a casa… despidieron a marina quien está claramente noto que venían más que contentos debido a sus risas, Cuddy checo que Rachel estuviera dormida para luego ir al encuentro de house en la recamara…

-te ves divina… le susurro al oído… mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja

-gracias… tú no te quedas atrás… le empezó a desabotonar la camisa

-te amo house… le beso los labios profundizando mas en ello

House por su parte no perdía el tiempo…ambos parados al costado de la cama, acaricio las piernas de Cuddy delicadamente… mientras seguían con las caricias, lentamente sus manos fueron subiendo por debajo del vestido que traía y llegaron a su sexo provocando un pequeño gemido en ella… por su parte Cuddy quito de una vez su camisa y besaba su cuello, le encantaba besarlo, oler el aroma de su perfume, de su cuerpo… y sentir como este se estremecía cuando ella le daba pequeños mordiscos… mientras le besaba le desabrocho el pantalón para luego ayudarlo a deshacerse de él y que se quedara en sus acostumbrados bóxers…

-hola… me extrañaban?... bromeo house al descubrir los pechos de Cuddy

-podrías?... se dio la vuelta Cuddy señalándole el cierre

-encantado…

House bajo el cierre pero mientras lo hacia la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el… le besaba el cuello mientras sus manos se adentraban al interior del vestido tomando su sexo…

Cuddy dejo caer al piso el vestido y ella misma se quito el sujetador, se sentó en la cama para luego recostarse mientras miraba seductoramente a house esperando que el viniera a su encuentro… como si fuera una orden, house se puso sobre ella y beso sus senos ante la mirada de Cuddy… daba pequeños círculos con la lengua en sus pezones haciendo que esta se encorvara ligeramente de placer, luego del juego previo house quito las panties para luego sacar su miembro erecto y adentrarse en ella, luego de meses de relación ambos ya sabían que movimientos les provocaban mayor placer, luego de embestidas donde Cuddy ocasionalmente clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de house finalmente llegaron a un delicioso orgasmo…

Ambos aun sudorosos se recostaron aun abrazados, el sobre el pecho de ella… aun tomándola de la cintura y ella pasándole la mano por el cabello alborotado, luego de recuperar la respiración…

-me rasguñaste… fingió quejarse…

-no te escuche quejarte en ningún momento… sonrió

-estuvo grandioso…

-lo sé… le beso la cabeza

-Cuddy…

-si?...

-cuando es día del padre?...

-pasado mañana…

-ohhh y que tengo que hacer?...

-nada… vendrás a cenar a la casa

-es todo?... no tengo que traer un regalo?

-es al revés bobo… tú recibirás un regalo, Rachel te dará uno

-genial... sonrió… espera… ese día Wilson me invito a los monster trucks

-y no pueden ir otro día?

-si… pero yo no pagare… sabes cuánto cuestan esas linduras?

-entonces no vendrás?...

-está bien… está bien… le diré que no iré rodaba los ojos ante la sonrisa de Cuddy

A la mañana siguiente house ya había partido a su departamento muy temprano, Cuddy y Rachel desayunaban en el comedor…

-ya sabes que le compraras a papa?...

-un regalo

-si… pero que le quieres regalar?...

-yo no sabo…

-quieres regalarle una camisa?... algo de ropa?

-no… juguetes!

-conociendo a house es el único que podría apreciar un juguete de regalo… muy buena idea… pero… creo que debemos de pensar más ideas

-mas?...

-si… haber que otra cosa le podemos regalar ok…

-si mami

Por la tarde ambas partieron a la tienda…

-y si le regalamos esta corbata… sonreía Cuddy sosteniéndola en alto

- no… mientras hacia gestos

- mmm bueno sigamos viendo…

Luego de unos minutos se adentraron a una tienda de videos…

-mira cariño estos son los juguetes que le gustan a papi…

Rachel miraba no muy convencida los estantes… hasta que de pronto Cuddy pudo notar la emoción en sus ojos al ir corriendo hacia una sola cosa…

-cariño esto no creo que le guste mucho a house

-si…si guta mami..

-lo sé… pero no es de su tamaño…

-este!...

-Rachel…si de verdad quieres regalarle algo, que sea algo que le guste

-este guta mami… vamos.., mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la caja

-ya voy… ya voy…

Al día siguiente, house tocaba la puerta de casa de Cuddy a la hora acordada…

-pasa… lo recibía con un beso…

Luego de cenar delicioso en donde tanto Cuddy, house y Rachel estaban vestidos muy apropiados como cualquier cumpleaños más… los 3 se dirigieron a la sala…

-estuvo muy rica la cena… decía nervioso house

-Rachel cariño tráele los regalos a house…

-si mami…

La niña salió corriendo… a su cuarto

-los regalos?... creí que solo era uno

-son lo que hizo en la escuela y el que te compro…

-ahh ok…

-aquí están mami… decía por demás emocionada Rachel trayéndolos…

-dáselos a house

-ten papi… decía algo tímida

-haber… que tenemos ahí… abriendo una bolsa de regalo que contenía por lo que se veía varios papeles…

-ohhh un dibujo…

-yo sí..Papi

-tu lo hiciste?...

-si… decía sonriendo

-vaya… y me dibujaste con todo y bastón… gracias… y esto?... ohh un portarretrato... y con tu foto en el…sales muy bonita… tú hiciste el marco también?

-si… con papel y desistol…

-muy bonitos Rachel. Gracias… mientras Cuddy sonreía emocionada

-ten papi… yo compe

-veamos que me compraste…

Decía house agitando una caja… luego de unos minutos donde house quito el papel… abrió la caja…

-woww!... una guitarra…

-si guta papi?...

-si… aunque esta algo chica…la guitarra claramente era de juguete

-lo siento… ella lo eligió… dijo rápidamente Cuddy

-está bien… ya tendré otra guitarra que tocar… gracias Rachel…

-feliz día papi… Rachel se fue hacia él y lo abrazo…

-gracias Rachel… y tu también Cuddy…por la cena y... por el regalo… me divertiré mucho con el….sarcástico…

-falta mi regalo… decía Cuddy sacando un sobre

-vaya… debo decir que si es efectivo lo recibiré gustoso…

-no seas tonto… fingió molestia

House abrió el sobre y se encontró con 2 boletos para los monster trucks…

-mujer!... house se paro del asiento y se fue directo a besarla ante la risa tímida de rachel

-sabia que querías ir

-uff… que día… gracias por los regalos…house claramente se notaba feliz

-mami voy al cuato a jugar

-anda ve…

La niña salió corriendo hacia su acuarto

-gracias por haber venido

-bromeas?... mientras le sacudía los boletos en la cara

-bueno… ya podrás decirle a Wilson que te acompañe

-ohhh podrías ir conmigo

-es enserio?

-si… porque no?...

-estás seguro?...

-estoy seguro… mientras la tomaba de la cintura

-oye Cuddy…

-si?

-que te parecería que Rachel en verdad fuera mi hija?...

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado y sigan comentado, siguiente capi ¨Primeros problemas legales¨, les mando un abrazo **


	11. Primeros problemas legales

**Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste va dedicado a mi querida BeluPachmann XD no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten ;)**

-Estas bromeando?... cuestiono Cuddy algo sorprendida…

-sabes eso me ofende… fingió molestia

-por favor no juegues… no con eso

-yo no estoy jugando

-me estás diciendo que quieres adoptar a Rachel?...

-así es…

-porque?... porque ahora?... Cuddy aun no salía de su asombro

-tú lo has dicho, la enana me ve como un padre… pues porque no lo hacemos oficial?

-tú quieres a Rachel?...

-vamos Cuddy… no me hagas decir eso

-el adoptarla es para siempre house… independientemente de que tu y yo estemos juntos

-lo sé mami… haciendo pucheros

-si eso es lo que quieres… suspiro… tendremos que informarnos de los requisitos… sonrió a la vez que le daba un beso…

-pero antes iremos a ver estas bellezas… agitando los boletos de los monster trucks

Dos días después house pasaba por Cuddy…

-ya casi estoy lista… gritaba Cuddy a la vez que le abría la puerta…-pasa… ya voy…

-woww… exclamo al verla

La decana lucia unos pantalones ajustados que acentuaban su bien formado trasero, una casual camiseta que aunque no era escotada si era ajustada, el pelo suelto y rizado como lo traía tiempo atrás y unas botas…

-extrañe tus chinos… mientras la sujetaba por la cintura…

-de verdad te gustan?

-si… le beso el cuello

-ya estoy lista… sonrió

Apenas salieron…

-house y el auto?... cuestiono un tanto mortificada

-ahí esta… señalando su moto

-sabes lo que pienso de ella… respondió seria…

-esta es mi noche… así que creo que podrás hacer ese pequeño sacrificio… guiño el ojo

-house… intento explicar

-ni una palabra… no acepto excusas… nos vamos?... señalando la moto

-perdóname… y … suspiro… vamos sonrió…

Ambos subieron a la moto y se dirigieron al espectáculo de los monster trucks…

Luego de ver vehículos derrapando, los autos transformers, etc… por fin salió la gran debilidad de house: el monster Jum… house no cabía de emoción, Cuddy solo reía, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado hasta los gritos… al salir de ahí…

-estuvo increíble… decía aun extasiado

-lo sé… ese vehículo sí que saltaba…

-monster jum… no lo reduzcas a un simple vehículo… recrimino

-ohhh perdón… yo no estoy familiarizada con esos términos… sonrió

-te la pasaste bien?... cuestiono

-me divertí mucho… y me encanto verte así… lo beso en los labios…

-quieres ir a cenar?...

-por supuesto…

Ambos caminaban abrazados, una nueva actitud en ellos, parecían dos jóvenes enamorados, sin duda con el estrés del trabajo, ambos lo estaban necesitando…

Al llegar a casa de Cuddy…

-estoy rendida…

-ohhh no aguantas nada…

-house pedí una cita para hablar con el abogado sobre la adopción…

-ok… respondió serio… cuando es?

-si te estás arrepintiendo… puedes decírmelo… no hay ningún problema…

-claro que no… cuando es la cita?

-mañana… a las 9:00 am… vienes por mí para ir juntos?

-ok… le beso los labios…

-nos vemos mañana…

-adiós Cuddy…

-adiós house

A las 8:30 am… house tocaba a la puerta…

-estas lista?...

-vamos…

Al llegar a la oficina del abogado…

-ok… con la papelería que le dije que trajera… y una pequeña investigación que se hará de rutina… no creo que tenga ningún problema para cambiar el apellido de la niña…

-investigación?... cuestiono house…

-mera rutina señor… nada importante

-ok…

Ambos salieron de ahí… un tanto tranquilos debido a la respuesta del abogado…

En casa…

-Rachel tenemos que darte una noticia…

-que mama?... se acerco la niña curiosa

-house te dará su apellido…

-he?... respondió la niña un tanto extrañada house solo observaba un tanto ajeno…

-tú te llamas Rachel Cuddy verdad?

-aja… asintió la niña

-pues papa te dará su apellido… ahora serás Rachel house…

La cara de la niña se ilumino por completo…

-papi!...corrió a abrazar a house…

-si… sii… decía mientras rodaba los ojos

-le diré a jeimy que ahora me llamo Rachel House… decía emocionada

-a quien? Cuestiono house curioso…

-jeimy… una niña de la escuela…

-espera un momento cariño, aun no lo digas…

-porque?... respondió afligida

-porque primero nos tendrán que dar un papel muy importante… luego de eso ya se lo podrás contar

-si mami… sonrió la niña…

Días después Cuddy recibió la llamada del abogado pidiendo una reunión urgente con ellos en su oficina..

-pase… decía el abogado…

-buenos días… sonrió Cuddy

-el motivo de mi llamada es que tenemos un problema… respondió serio

-de que se trata…

-el asunto de la adopción…se retraso

-porque?... cuestiono house

-en la investigación que hicimos, nos dimos cuenta que usted estuvo preso, y que fue acusado de portación ilegal de narcóticos… además de que estuvo en un psiquiátrico…

Tanto house como Cuddy no sabían que decir…

-así es… fui absuelto de eso ultimo y me interne en el psiquiátrico precisamente para desintoxicarme…

-no tienes que dar una explicación… respondió Cuddy molesta… el está bien… es un prestigiado medico…

-lo siento señora, pero esto es grave… no creo… hizo una mueca… no sé si podrá adoptar a la niña… nuestro sistema protege mucho a los niños… y solo queremos lo mejor para ellos…

-entonces no habrá ningún problema para adoptarla… espero que haga un buen trabajo… respondió tajante Cuddy…

Al salir de ahí…

-estas molesta?... cuestiono house

-no…

-así te veías…

-es solo que creí que él era más inteligente, contratare a otro abogado

-Cuddy… todos te dirán lo mismo…

Cuddy no dijo nada, se limito a sonreír y darle un beso a house…

Días después house llegaba a su oficina mientras 2 hombres estaban revisando su oficina…

-quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

-disculpe… buenos días, somos los oficiales Peterson y Newman… estamos investigándolo por lo del asunto de la adopción…

-y por eso tienen que ver los expedientes de mis pacientes?... respondió molesto

-es parte de, Dr. house…

House empezó a molestarse ante tal intromisión a su persona…

Por la tarde…

-hola?...

-Cuddy?...

-si… donde estas? Te he estado tratando de localizar…

-estoy preso…

-qué?...como que estas preso, porque?

-los investigadores descubrieron unas multas de tráfico… sabes me estoy cansando de esto

Cuddy se quedo en silencio… -voy para allá…

Luego de salir de prisión…

-house… si quieres cancelar esto… por mi está bien…

-no quise decir que estuviera arrepentido… es solo que no me gusta estar tan vigilado….

-lo sé… por lo mismo te lo digo

-le daremos unos días más al asunto…

En casa después de la cena…

-mami… ya digo a jeimy?...

-aun no cariño…

-ohhh… porque?... respondía haciendo pucheros

-pronto le podrás decir…. Sonrió

La niña no insistió mas… luego de unas horas Cuddy era llamada una vez más para una junta con el abogado… una vez ahí…

-espero que nos tenga buenas noticias… respondía Cuddy seria…

-una muy buena… ya puede adoptar a Rachel… sonrió el abogado

-está seguro?... ya no hay ningún problema?... decía nerviosa

-se dictamino que el Dr. house no representaba ningún peligro para la niña… ya solo faltan algunas firmas de usted… señalando a house

House no decía nada...

-estas bien?... cuestiono Cuddy

-si… lo siento… es la sorpresa

Al salir de ahí…

-te estás arrepintiendo?

-por decima vez no… respondió molesto

-te note muy serio con el abogado…

-bueno no soy precisamente muy expresivo…

-no te quiero obligar a nada…

-yo lo sé… Cuddy… se detuvo antes de llegar al auto, yo fui el que lo propuso… si estuve molesto estos días, fue por las idioteces de los investigadores…

-de verdad?...

-de verdad…

-te amo… respondió Cuddy y le daba un tierno beso…

-yo… lo sé… Cuddy le dio un codazo… -oye!... sonrió

Luego de semanas desde que house lo había propuesto… ambos estaban en casa de Cuddy…

-Rachel!... grito Cuddy llamando a la niña…

-yo voy!... contesto la niña yendo a su encuentro

Al llegar ahí…

-que mami?...

-mira… le mostraba un papel…

-qué es?...

-es tu acta de nacimiento… ya cambiamos tu apellido… ya eres Rachel house…

-si?... decía sorprendida

-así es…

-grashias papi… fue así el y lo abrazo…

-de nada Rachel… ignorando el abrazo

-abrázala!... le dijo Cuddy

-porque?... decía haciendo pucheros

-porque ahora es tu hija… sonrió…

-ash… house rodo los ojos poniendo los brazos sobre Rachel no muy convencido…

-mañana le contare a jeimy!... grito Rachel…

-si ya le puedes contar…contesto Cuddy

-anda… presume que tienes un papa genial…

-de verdad?... cuestiono Cuddy

-lo dudas?...

-no… sonrió mientras le besaba…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco mucho ;) próximo capítulo ¨Primer orgullo¨, les mando un saludo.**


	12. Primer Orgullo

**Helloooooooo chicas, disculpen la demora, pero con el capi de House awww que por cierto ameeee xD no quería que fuera similar y preferí esperar un poco, no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten!**

-hola… respondía al teléfono

-buenas tardes, con quien tengo el gusto?...

-Greg House… quien habla?

-ohhh soy Anna la maestra de su hija…

-quien?...

-la maestra de Rachel

-ahhh…si… que pasa con ella?

-solo para decirle que puede ya sea usted o la Sra. lisa pasar por el vestuario de la niña

-aja… ok

-que tenga buen día… se despedía la maestra

-si… adiós…

-quien era?... decía Cuddy a lo lejos

-la maestra de Rachel…

-que quería?

-que puedes ir por el vestuario

-ohh que bien muero de ganas de ver a Rachel con el puesto

-que vestuario?

-Rachel saldrá en una obra de teatro…

-ahh ya… y de que saldrá?

-aun no lo sé… pero Rachel está muy emocionada con la obra…

- y tu también verdad?... se acerco y la rodeo por la cintura con su brazos…

-es mi hija que esperabas?...

House le empezó a besar el cuello…

-House espera…

-porque?...

-no sé si rachel este dormida…

-todo adulto vio a sus padres teniendo sexo alguna vez…

-ella ya nos vio…

-ohh es verdad… pero antes no era mi hija…

-espera… mientras le apartaba la cara… iré a checar, espérame en el cuarto… esto último lo dijo con un guiño en los ojos

Luego de unos minutos…

-está dormida?... cuestiono House al verla entrar

-no…

-entonces?...

-entonces tenemos unos cuantos minutos… mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta y deshacerse de la blusa…

-esa voz me agrada… decía sentado en la cama

Apenas cerró la puerta Cuddy se dirigió a el mientras lo besaba apasionadamente… House estaba más que feliz, le encantaba cuando Cuddy se mostraba así… le beso los senos mientras le quitaba el sostén rápidamente… Cuddy dio un gemido cuando su boca atrapo uno de ellos… justo cuando su mano se dirigía a su falda… -no hay tiempo, así… ella misma se quito en unos segundos las panties y desabotono el pantalón de House… no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el miembro de House se mostraba erecto, Cuddy le ayudo a bajarse apenas un poco el pantalón para rápidamente introducir su miembro en ella… House dio un gran gemido al sentirla… -cierra la boca… le recrimino Cuddy… las embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas, tanto House como Cuddy luchaban por no hacer ningún ruido, sin embargo sus caras los delataban del enorme placer que estaban sintiendo… Cuddy fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo... luego de unos segundos le siguió House deteniendo su cabeza en su hombro…

-para ser un rapidin, estuvo fantástico… decía aun con la respiración agitada House

-lo sé… se levanto de la cama y recogió el sostén y la blusa…

House solo se levanto y abrocho el pantalón…

Una vez vestidos, abrieron la puerta del cuarto…

-mami!... grito Rachel…

-aquí estoy cariño… espérame unos minutos para darme un baño y vamos a ir por tu vestuario

-si!... grito la niña emocionada

-ya vuelvo… le guiño el ojo a House…

Luego de unos días…

-despierta… le susurro suavemente en el oído…

-en un minuto… alcanzo a balbucear la voz…

-vamos… en esta ocasión le paso los dedos por el cabello…

-déjame en paz… se limito a decir mientras se volteaba…

-House!... haz el favor de mover tu trasero de una buena vez… dijo con voz enérgica

Esta vez House se volteo hacia Cuddy…

-no puedes esperar unas horas para gritarme?... mientras se tallaba los ojos

-hoy es el día…

-de que te portes insoportable?...

-hoy es el festival de Rachel… con una amplia sonrisa

-será un árbol… sarcástico

-pues será el árbol más bello que han visto… House rodo los ojos

-vamos… le tomo la cara con las manos y le dio un beso en los labios…-es el gran debut de tu hija… esto último lo decía con una sonrisa resplandeciente… -ella está muy emocionada

-ok… ok…

House se levanto de la cama y se fue directo al baño…

Luego de cambiarse bajo para constatar el buen ánimo que aún conservaba Cuddy mientras le daba los últimos detalles al traje de una Rachel muy emocionada…

-haber Rachel… quédate quieta, te tengo que abrochar este botón…

-papi!... grito en cuanto vio a House… -mi árbol… mientras le mostraba su vestuario

Rachel lucia un enorme tubo de tela café adornado con unas cuentas y en brazos y cabeza algunas hojas cocidas con lentejuela…

-vaya… ese árbol necesita que lo rieguen…

-cierra la boca… respondió Cuddy…-se ve hermosa, lo hará muy bien…

-es un árbol…

-eso no tiene nada que ver… respondía indignada

-Rachel… porque elegiste un árbol?... cuestiono House

-mi princesa, la maestra dijo a Jeimy…

-la maestra no quiso que fuera Rachel la princesa porque no habla bien… quiere que todo sea perfecto… decía molesta Cuddy… pero no importa verdad Rachel?... todos ahí verán lo hermosa que te ves…

House no dijo nada, sin embargo Cuddy noto un pequeño semblante de molestia en su cara…

Para las 9:00 am tanto House, Rachel y Cuddy llegaban a la escuela, atiborrada de padres tomando cualquier clase de foto a sus hijos, maquillando etc…

-iré a dejar a Rachel con la maestra, puedes sentarte y guardarme lugar…

-ok… dijo House

En ese momento House aprovecho para merodear por las instalaciones…

-ohhh olvide la tiara, iré al auto… no te ensucies Jeimy… le decía la madre de la niña

-tú eres Jeimy?... se acerco a cuestionarla House

-si…

-estas con Rachel verdad?

-si

-y te gusta ser la princesa?...

-quien eres tú?...

-yo vengo a ver la obra, como todos lo demás… estarán muy atentos a ti… todos estarán viéndote… si te sabes todos los diálogos verdad?...

-si… respondía la niña tímida

-porque si te equivocas… uyyy… no me gustaría ser tu… todos esperando que digas lo que te toca…

-es mucha gente?... cuestiono la niña temerosa

-mucha… todo el teatro está lleno… bueno… me tengo que ir, espero que lo hagas muy bien… que no se te olvide nada… se despidió House en cuanto vio a la madre acercarse…

Luego de media hora…

-no sé porque tardan tanto… decía Cuddy molesta sentada junto a House

-así es esto… por eso deberíamos evitar cosas de este tipo

-iré a ver qué pasa… respondió Cuddy parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a los vestidores

Luego de unos minutos…

-hola de nuevo… disculpe pasa algo?... cuestiono Cuddy a la maestra

-un pequeño problema… sonrió nerviosa

-hay algo que podamos hacer?...

-es la niña que será la protagonista… al parecer le están ganando los nervios, usted no se apure, regrese a su asiento esperemos que inicie la obra en unos minutos… le ordeno a Cuddy

Al regresar a su lugar…

-que paso?...

-la niña que saldrá de princesa, ya no quiere salir…

-ohhh… y entonces?

-pues no se… tan bonito que había quedado todo, y sobretodo Rachel tan emocionada que estaba… decía afligida

-era un árbol…

-deja de decir eso!... respingo

-ok...ok… respondía con una sonrisa…

Luego de 20 minutos el telón se abría y las luces se apagaban…

-hace muchos… muchos años… en un reino lejano…vivía una princesa encerrada en su castillo… decía un niño a manera narrativa…

La luz de pronto enfoco a la princesa….

-ohhh dios mío!... es Rachel!... decía Cuddy casi extasiada…

-buen día princesa… decía un niño su dialogo…

-hola…

-quiere que le traiga su comida?...

-no… mientras se daba la vuelta y hacia una actuación perfecta de tristeza en su cara… mi no…

Todos ahí sonrieron y exclamaron un gran awww al escuchar a Rachel…

Luego de unos minutos la obra había terminado y todos ahí ovacionaban a Rachel y demás niños… al bajar Rachel del escenario la esperaba una Cuddy por demás emocionada…

-mi vida!... estuviste genial

-enana… te gusto ser la princesa?

-si papi… sonreía

-hola, disculpe los cambios de última hora… decía apenada la maestra… - no pudimos convencer a la otra niña que saliera y Rachel conocía muy bien los diálogos…

-el árbol le salvo el trasero… sarcástico

-House!...

-si… es verdad…lo hizo muy bien… bueno tengo que despedir a los demás padres, con permiso

Apenas se alejo la maestra…

-fuiste muy grosero… le recrimino Cuddy

-a mi hija nadie la trata así

Cuddy volteo con una cara de alegría a verlo

-quita esa cara… además lo que le dije era verdad, Rachel le salvo el trasero… verdad enana?

-si papi…

-no puedes mentir… te gusto que Rachel fuera la protagonista… decía Cuddy sonriendo

-deja de decir tonterías…

-eres un padre orgulloso… le decía burlona

-podrías cerrar la boca?... si no quieres que se quede huérfana de madre…

-si claro…

Mientras los tres salían del recinto ante la mirada de la concurrencia que los felicitaba por el desempeño de Rachel…

CONTINUARA…

**Una vez más les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y espero no tardarme tanto, próximo capi " primera mascota", les mando un beso :)**


	13. Primera mascota

**Hellouuuuuuu chicas, disculpen la tardanza he tenido trabajo u.u… aquí les dejo la conti, que espero les siga gustando y que lo disfruten ya que se acerca el final de la historia u.u... en fin no las entretengo mas, un beso!**

Después de más de 1 año de relación con Cuddy… de algunos meses como padre adoptivo de rachel, bien podría decirse que House era todo un hombre de familia, con su peculiar estilo se había acoplado a las exigencias que esto conllevaba…

Luego de mudarse con Cuddy y rachel ya nadie dudaba del éxito de esa relación y sobretodo que el externaba sentimientos hacia rachel…

-papi!... llego la niña ataviada de la escuela junto con Cuddy

-no me vengas con chantajes y muéstrame la boleta… decía House serio

-aquí esta… decía una muy sonriente rachel

-debiste de pensarlo antes de prometer eso… intervenía Cuddy

-cierra la boca… mientras se disponía a revisar la boleta

Luego de unos minutos… House no sabía bien como responder

-ok... por primera vez has sacado solo "A" … lo has hecho bien…

-si… quiero mi gua gua…

-no se dice gua gua… se dice perro… y así menos te lo daré

-tu prometiste… haciendo pucheros

-House… dijo muy seria Cuddy

-aun falta ver cómo te sigues comportando…

-tu prometiste!...

-ok... ok… tendrás tu perro… pero eso si… yo lo escogeré y tú te encargaras de él…

-si!... salto hacia el dándole un abrazo

Luego de que Cuddy mando a rachel a lavarse las manos para comer, House se quedaba a solas con ella…

-en verdad le compraras un perro?

-no eras tú la que me estaba reclamando que debía cumplir mi promesa?

-lo sé… pero yo nunca he sido de tener mascotas y dudo mucho que tu lo seas…

-y que hay de Steve?

-era una rata… no la sacabas a dar paseos

-oye!... si Steve viviera lo estarías ofendiendo…

-me da mucha alegría que cumplas tus promesas con rachel… mientras se recargaba en el sillón abrazándolo…

-mientras ella cumpla lo pactado, tendré que hacerlo

-me parece perfecto… le dio un tierno beso… -ahora vamos a comer

Pasaron los días y sobre el famoso perro ni sus luces…

-ya pasaron 2 semanas… se quejaba Cuddy

-de qué?

-del perro… rachel no deja de preguntarme cuando se lo traerás…

-he estado ocupado…

-no es verdad… a mi no puedes mentirme porque soy tu jefa…

-upss… ya iré luego… decía mientras veía la televisión

-cuando?

-luego…

-iré yo por el perro… a ti no se te ven muchas ganas que digamos…

Esa tarde rachel se la paso en el parque con marina, mientras House se quedaba en casa… al llegar Cuddy…

- y rachel?

-fue al parque con marina…

-ven pequeño… se escuchaba hablarle a alguien mas

En ese momento House dio la vuelta solo para poner una cara de mal humor…

-que es esto?...

- la nueva mascota…

House observaba a un pequeño y debilucho perro chihuahueño que titiritaba de frio…

-no…

-perdón?...

-no se queda…

-pues disculpa, si no te gusta… pero ya lo compre y se queda…

-un chihuahua?... mejor hubieras comprado una rata… hasta Steve se veía más bonito…

-por eso hubieras ido tu…

-dame acá… le quito la correa

-que haces?... cuestionaba asustada

-lo iré a cambiar… este no será el perro de rachel…

-pobrecillo…

-cual pobre… ya vengo…

Pasaron los minutos y mientras rachel aun seguía en el parque precisamente porque Cuddy le había llamado a marina para que entretuviera a la niña, quería que fuera una sorpresa… de pronto se escucho el sonido del auto y de un ladrido algo potente…

Cuddy salió a su encuentro no aguantaba la curiosidad…

-estás loco?...

-no te parece perfecto?...

-es un pastor alemán…

-es fuerte… además muy protector

-y muy agresivo

-eso es mentira…

-no… decía tajante

-pues se queda…

-aun no lo ha visto rachel… que ella decida

-y que harás?...

-ve a devolverlo… yo pasare en mi auto por rachel y ahí te veo… que ella decida cual quiere

-escucha puede elegir cualquiera menos esa rata ok…

-será lo que ella quiera…

Ambos se subieron al auto…

Luego de unos minutos Cuddy entraba con una rachel por demás emocionada a la tienda de mascotas…

-papi!... grito enseguida en cuanto vio a House…

-enana… mira a los perros… y dime cual quieres

Cuddy rezaba en silencio para que eligiera uno pequeño, mientras House ponía sus ojos en los perros más grandes…

Por su parte rachel miraba cada uno de los estantes…

-este!...yo este!... mientras señalaba un perro french poddle…

-ok ni tu ni yo… decía Cuddy sonriendo…

-genial rachel… llevaremos un peluche por mascota fingía quejarse

Luego de salir de ahí los 3 se dirigieron a casa con el perro, al llegar ahí…

-que nombre le pondrás?... cuestionaba Cuddy emocionada a rachel

-mmm no se

-que te parece Lucas?...

-House!...

-qué?... es un muy buen nombre…

-cierra la boca…

-yo solo daba ideas…

-pelusa! Grito rachel

-ese nombre es muy gay…

-pelusa es bonito…

-si mama… pelusa

-ok… pelusa se queda… ven aquí pelusa… mientras le hacía señas al perro y House rodaba los ojos…

Luego de una difícil adaptación del perro a la familia… House lo toleraba un poco siempre y cuando el no tuviera que encargarse de el…

-no tardamos…

-ok

-llegaremos en la noche… le besaba los labios…

-adiós papi… mientras le daba un abrazo…

-si... adiós...

-pórtate bien!...pelusa… le decía la niña al pequeño perro…

-House no lo vayas a maltratar…

-por quien me tomas?... váyanse ya

Mientras Cuddy y rachel se iban a casa de la abuela… House se quedaba tumbado al sofá viendo tv… luego de unas horas había caído rendido de sueño…

Aun algo adormilado abrió los ojos… y se paro del sofá… se lavo la cara y mientras iba por algo de jugo se le hizo extraño que el perro no hiciera ningún ruido…

-pelusa!... grito…

El perro seguía sin aparecer… luego de buscarlo por fin lo encontró la habitación de rachel…

-aquí estas… justo cuando se acercaba... noto que este no hacia ningún movimiento… -pelusa?... al acercarse más vio el pequeño frasco de vicodin mordido

-pelusa?... dijo una vez más… al acercarse a tocarlo, el animal estaba algo tieso… tomo una sabana y lo envolvió en ella… luego llamo a Wilson…

-Wilson?...

-que quieres House?... decía al otro lado de la línea…

-necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de un cadáver…

-qué?...

-solo ven a la casa ok…

-voy para allá… se escuchaba visiblemente preocupado

Al llegar ahí…

- pasa…

Wilson entro sigilosamente a la casa…

-ahí está el cadáver… le señalo el bulto de la sabana

Al destaparlo… -pelusa?... que le hiciste?... cuestionaba molesto

-recuerdas cuando Héctor se comió mis vicodin?... pues este fue un mal imitador…

-rachel se pondrá muy triste…

-y Cuddy querrá matarme… pero… con tu ayuda no lo notaran…

-de que hablas?...

-necesito que te deshagas del cuerpo… yo iré a buscar el clon de pelusa… Wilson rodo los ojos, llevándose al cachorro mientras House salía a toda prisa rumbo a la tienda de mascotas…

Luego de casi una hora en la que House recorrió varios lugares hasta encontrar el clon de pelusa, por fin lo encontró, le puso el collarín del viejo pelusa y espero pacientemente la llegada de rachel y Cuddy…

-ya llegamos!... decía Cuddy alegre entrando a la casa…

Rachel entro corriendo llamando a su mascota…

-pelusa?... decía rachel acercándose al animal que no le hacía caso…

Rachel le mostraba sus juguetes, pero el pequeño animal estaba más que entretenido mordisqueando un juguete de ella…

Llego la hora de la comida y al parecer pelusa gruñía cuando rachel se acercaba…

Por la noche… ya en su recamara mientras se preparaban para dormir

-como les fue con tu mama?... cuestionaba

- ya sabes… lo mismo de siempre, presumiendo de lo bien que julia atiende a su hogar, a sus hijo… lo usual… y tú?

-yo qué?..

-vamos, House que le paso al viejo pelusa?... al original… enfatizo

-ok… se comió mis vicodin y… murió… al menos murió volado

-este nuevo pelusa no me gusta…

-ni a mi…

-crees que rachel quiera cambiarlo?

-no lo sé…

-tú tienes la culpa… te encargaras de eso… ok?

-buenas noches Cuddy…

-buenas noches House mientras le daba un beso y se disponía a dormir

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y en esta ocasión no les pondré el titulo del siguiente capi ya que aun no estoy segura, tratare de no tardar tanto, les mando un beso **


	14. Primero La Familia

**Ok chicas antes que nada disculpen la espera u.u…. tuve algo de trabajo :s… pero bueno aquí les traigo el final del fic da algo de nostalgia ya que le tome mucho cariño en fin… no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten! **

¨te amo… quisiera que no… pero no puedo evitarlo¨… habían pasado casi 5 años desde que Cuddy había pronunciado esas palabras a House… y la vida de este había dado un giro de 180 grados… habían sido muchos cambios a los que él en un principio se resistía…

Desde aquella noche House inicio una relación con Cuddy, había aceptado a rachel, se mudo con ellas y habían pasado una serie de anécdotas juntos, como la familia en la que se habían convertido… Rachel una niña ya de 8 años veía en House a un padre y sin lugar a dudas se había convertido en su adoración, cosa que Cuddy de vez en cuando sentía algo de celos, sin embargo estaba más que complacida con la hermosa familia que habían formado…

-estas lista?... preguntaba House a Cuddy entrando a la habitación…

-ya casi…

-ese vestido te sienta bien…

-gracias… sonrió… -y los regalos?...

-rachel los puso en la sala…

-aun dudo que tu regalo le vaya agradar a mama…

-vamos, es genial… si no le agrada está loca

-no creo que lo vea con la misma emoción que tu...

-que hay con eso de que la intención es lo que cuenta?...

Cuddy solo sonrió… estaba más que acostumbrada a sus bromas… sus actitudes todo muy al estilo House… a estas alturas ya no se hallaría sin eso… luego de discutir por días acordaron pasar el Hanukah con la mama de Cuddy… por lo que ya sabían lo que les esperaba…

Una vez que Cuddy termino con su arreglo fue a la sala en busca de Rachel…

-estas lista cariño?...

-si mama, nos podemos ir ya?... cuestiono la ahora no tan pequeña Rachel…

-ya solo falta tu papa…

-iré a buscarlo… rodo los ojos…

Rachel que para ese entonces tenía ya rasgos más definidos se veía muy diferente a la rachel de años atrás… tenía el cabello largo un poco mas por debajo de los hombros, liso y de un color castaño oscuro, sus ojos tan expresivos como siempre de un azul intenso, Cuddy había escuchado aquella teoría que los niños adoptados en ocasiones adquirían rasgos de los padres adoptivos, y aunque nunca si quiera se lo cuestiono, sin duda alguna todo el que conocía a rachel nunca se imaginaba que fuera adoptada, con esos ojos que parecían heredados de House y esa cara y cuerpo tan esbelto muy bien coincidían con Cuddy…

-papa, te estamos esperando…

-ya esta lista Cuddy?... cuestiono dando un sorbo a un refresco

-estamos más que listas…

-ok vamos enana!...

Los 3 integrantes de la familia se subieron a la camioneta que recién habían adquirido apenas Rachel empezó el colegio… el sueño guajiro de House de poseer un auto compacto clásico había quedado atrás hace tiempo…

-papa… podrías bajar el volumen un poco?...

-no te quejes… ya te deje escuchar a tus pubertos de moda…

-al menos con ellos no me duermo…

-he ahí el secreto… dormida no molestas…

Cuddy solo sonreía sin intervenir… amaba sus peleas constantes

Finalmente luego de unas horas la familia llego a casa de la Sra. Arlene Cuddy…

-abuela!... apenas se bajo de la camioneta y fue abrazarla… quien yacía parada en la entrada de la casa apenas escucho el ruido del motor…

-hola cielo… como estas?... te ves hermosa…

-gracias abue

-Cuddy… hola

-hola mama… mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla…

-y tu no saludas?... mientras le dirigía una mirada a House

-a quien le dice eso?... si vengo diciendo todo el camino lo mucho que deseaba llegar… decía sarcástico House

-estoy segura que no por verme a mí… le dio un abrazo… a pesar de todas sus diferencias con el paso del tiempo habían aprendido a tolerarse y a tenerse un cariño muy especial…

Luego de unos minutos la familia se instalaba en casa de Arlene…

-estoy exhausto… mientras se tumbaba en la cama

-lo sé… yo también… decía Cuddy desempacando su maleta

-espero que tu mama no espere que después de la cena nos quedemos a platicar…

-créeme yo también lo espero…

-y Rachel donde esta?...

-mama la llevo al cuarto de huéspedes cuando lleguen Julia y Sean, ella compartirá la habitación con David, Julia y Anna…

-a Rachel no le gustara eso…

-son sus primos tiene que convivir con ellos

-y si se duerme aquí?... yo podría dormir ahí… señalando un sofá

-no… rachel ya esta grande para saber comportarse…

-ok… cuando se queje te echare toda la culpa

Cuddy solo rodo los ojos, en embargo le gustaba que House se preocupara por la niña…

Luego de un par de horas Julia y su esposo llegaban con los niños y todos cenaban juntos… había un poco de alboroto… todos hablaban, solo House se mantenía callado observando y sonriendo fingidamente cuando alguien decía algo…

-porque tan callado cuñado?... todo bien en el hospital?... cuestionaba Sean

-todo bien… es el apetito… moría de hambre…

-es verdad… comimos muy poco en el camino… trataba de disculparlo Cuddy

-amor cuéntales de tu ascenso… incitaba Julia a su esposo

-que ascenso?... cuestiono Arlene emocionada

-ohh… no lo quería decir… pero desde hace una semana me nombraron socio del buffet…

-ohhh felicidades!... decía Arlene maravillada

-muchas felicidades… dijo House un tanto más tranquilo

-esto es una muy agradable noticia… al menos un integrante de la familia se sigue superando…

-claro… nosotros no podríamos tener ascensos… tu sabes… Cuddy jefa del hospital… yo jefe de diagnostico… digamos que desde hace tiempo llegamos a nuestros objetivos, ya solo nos resta disfrutar de nuestro trabajo…

-si... claro… decía un Sean un tanto serio, mientras que Arlene le mandaba una mirada asesina…

Luego de la cena… todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos…

-no debiste de decir eso… reclamaba Cuddy…

-que cosa?...

-sabes a lo que me refiero… decir por todo lo alto acerca de nuestro trabajo

-no mentí…

-lo sé… pero porque lo hiciste… tú no eres así… sonaste muy presuntuoso

-Cuddy… tu madre siempre trata de hacerte menos frente a Julia, no lo permitiré mas, eso es todo…

-te agradezco que quieras defenderme…se acerco a él y lo abrazo de la cintura ambos sentados en la cama… pero es mejor ignorarla y no dar pie a alguna discusión…

-no solo lo hice por ti… Rachel ya es grande… ya lo nota

Cuddy no supo que decir… sabía que tenía razón

House de pronto sintió algo de culpa…- estas muy tensa porque no te relajas?... le empezó a masajear los hombros…

-ohhh se siente tan bien… entrecerraba los ojos Cuddy… pero sé lo que estas pensando…

-que cosa?... mientras sus manos recorrían ahora la parte baja de la espalda…

-sabes de que hablo y… quitando las manos… - estamos en la casa de mi mama y no solo eso… su habitación esta a un lado, mejor no nos arriesguemos… le dio un beso en los labios

-mmm… yo que quería relajarte…

-ya habrá tiempo…

-aguafiestas…

Mientras Cuddy se disponía a darse un baño y House se recostaba en la cama…

Al día siguiente había un gran alboroto en la casa, luego del desayuno, las mujeres de la casa se disponían a preparar el clásico "levivot" (pasteles fritos de patata rallada) así como también las "sufganiot" (bolas de masa fritas en aceite y rellenas de dulce)… mientras que House y sean veían la tv, los niños jugaban en el patio… la celebración era muy importante para los Cuddy y aunque eran 8 días lo que se celebraban, siempre acordaban al menos pasar el ultimo día reunidos en familia…

Habían pasado horas cuando ya la comida estaba más que lista, Cuddy se terminaba de arreglar mientras House salía de la ducha…

-date prisa… ya conoces a mama

-eres tú la que querías venir…

-somos… una familia…. suspiro… -además las navidades son con tu madre, no te quejes

-mi madre no está loca…

-oye!... recrimino

-digo alguna mentira?... mientras se secaba el cabello

-es verdad… mi madre y tu madre son muy diferentes…nadie escoge a sus madres… ni tampoco escoge a sus hijos… lo cual creo que Blythe se lo cuestiono algunas veces… sonrió

Luego de unos minutos ambos bajaban a la sala…

-mi vida te ves hermosa… exclamaba Cuddy a Rachel

-gracias mama… tu también te ves muy bonita y tu… hacia guiños…

-yo qué?... reclamaba House

-te ves… emm bien…

-mas te vale… le daba una palmada en la espalda…

La familia se reunió en la sala con el resto de los integrantes…

-ya solo faltaban ustedes… dijo Arlene

-ya estamos aquí mama… mientras House hacia una mueca

-en fin ya empecemos la celebración… decía Julia

Todos reunidos, cenaron en el comedor para luego prender la 8 vela del clásico candelabro… luego de unas horas pasaban a la sala por los regalos…

-muchas gracias mama… está muy bella… decía Cuddy mientras sacaba de una bolsa una blusa un poco conservadora para ella…

Fue entonces cuando House le entregaba una pequeña caja…

-aquí tienes mi obsequio mama… decía House un tanto serio

-gracias Greg… fue entonces que Arlene desenvolvió su regalo y pudo ver una colección de discos de Juan Gabriel…

-pensé que de pronto te gustaría recordar México…

-gracias… hizo una mueca…

Luego de que todos intercambiaran regalos, rachel estaba emocionada contando las monedas que sus tíos y abuela además de House y Cuddy les habían regalado como era costumbre en ese día…

-cuantas monedas enana?... cuestionaba House a Rachel…

-muchas papa!… creo que con esto puedo comprarme un videojuego… decía emocionada

-eso sería genial… tenerlos a los dos embobados por un juego… fingía enojo Cuddy

-papa… me cambias las monedas por dólares?..-

-naaaa… pídeselo a tu abuela…

-que malvado eres… le daba un codazo… -tu abuela estará en la cocina cielo… respondía Cuddy

-iré a pedírselo…

Rachel fue en busca de Arlene... mientras House casi bostezaba con las platicas de Sean… en cuanto vio que Cuddy subía por la escaleras…

-ya vengo Sean…

House siguió a Cuddy y al notar que entraba a la recamara…

-me asustaste!... grito en cuanto House dio un portazo

House camino a prisa…

-que haces?... recrimino Cuddy

-ahora están todos ocupados… decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba por el cuello…

-estás loco?... decía Cuddy riendo

-vamos!... no te hagas la difícil…

-no lo hago… pero… House no la dejo terminar

-cierra la boca y solo… déjate llevar… mientras su mano recorría el borde de su vestido llegando a su sexualidad…

-estás loco… decía besándolo por el cuello…

Y mientras House se perdía de amor con Cuddy…

En la cocina Julia y Arlene conversaban…

-unos discos!... hazme el favor… decía Arlene molesta

-no le hagas caso mama… ya conoces a Greg… solo a Lisa se le pudo ocurrir meter a alguien como él a la familia…

-claramente me los dio para echarme en cara que anduve con... Julia no la dejo terminar

-ya no te enfades mama…

-le hubiera regalado una bicicleta haber qué tal le hubiera caído eso… con esa pierna inútil que tiene, en una emergencia en casa, Lisa es la que tendría que reaccionar para salir bien librados en una situación de esas…

-si eso pasara… tal vez le pegaría con el bastón… ya conocen a mi papa… decía una Rachel un tanto molesta, como pudo notar Arlene en su voz…

-cariño yo no quise…

-tu quisiste… abuela, siempre quieres… pero es mi papa y siempre lo defenderé de todos… aun si eres tú la que hable de él…

-Rachel, no seas grosera… respondió Julia…-tu abuela no lo dijo con mala intención…

-de hecho no soy nada grosera… no me conocen grosera… decía con una sonrisa dejando a ambas mujeres perplejas…

Mientras tanto en la habitación House y Cuddy se acomodaban sus ropas…

-estuvo buenísimo… no lo puedes negar…

-yo no sé como logras convencerme de hacer estas cosas…

-quieres que te diga cómo?… mientras señalaba al mini Greg

-eres un idiota!... sonreía…

-pero un idiota que quieres… la abrazo y le dio un cálido beso

-bueno… apurémonos antes de que mi mama se dé cuenta

Ambos bajaron con una sonrisa en los labios…

-ya te cambiaron las monedas?... cuestiono Cuddy a Rachel cuando entraron a la sala

-naaa… no le quise decir…

-y eso?...

-ya conocemos a la abuela… mejor las cambio luego… dijo sonriendo

-ok… Como tú quieras… decía algo extrañada Cuddy

-que esto no es una celebración?... entro Arlene diciendo

-feliz Hanukah!... dijo Julia… mientras abrazaba a su esposo Sean

House tomo por la cintura a Cuddy, mientras que rachel abrazaba a sus primos… cuando toco que Arlene abrazara a Rachel…

-me vas a felicitar?... le dijo Arlene

-feliz Hanukah… abuela…

-Rachel… quiero que me disculpes por lo que dije de Greg… es verdad, es tu padre y debo de respetarlo como tal… me perdonas?...

-claro que si abue… mientras la abrazaba sonriendo

Luego de felicitarse…

-feliz hanukah papa…

-feliz día enana…

Rachel abrazo a House… mientras Cuddy platicaba con Arlene observaba de lejos la escena

-te quiero mucho papa… mi mama eligió al mejor papa que pude tener

-ohhh… si lo dices así… todos creerían que Cuddy solo se encontraba con perdedores…

-no digas eso!... reía Rachel…

-yo también te quiero enana…

Cuddy no dejaba de observar la escena intrigada sobre que tanto se decían y porque House abrazaba a rachel…

-y bien?... nos pondremos amorolicos ahora?...decía sarcástico

-eso nunca!... le decía alejándolo en broma

Luego de la celebración… al día siguiente…

-nos vemos luego hija…decía Arlene despidiendo a Cuddy

-hasta luego… mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-maneja con cuidado, Greg…

-como siempre…

Los 3 se despidieron de Julia y Sean así como de los hijos de estos…

Una vez que iban de camino a casa…

-no estuvo tan mal no?... cuestionaba Cuddy a House y Rachel

-tú qué dices enana?... respondía House

-mmm… la abuela no se porto tan loca como acostumbra…

-Rachel!... reprendió Cuddy a Rachel

-dame esos cinco!... decía House… cosa que Rachel hizo chocándole la mano…

-son tal para cual… se quejaba Cuddy

-y así no quieres mama…

-otra vez andamos amorolicos?... cuestionaba House

-no!... gritaba riendo rachel

-ya van a empezar… rodaba los ojos Cuddy... mientras sonreía observando a sus más grandes amores discutir…

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado, y solo me resta decirles GRACIAS!... por seguir el fic y por sus comentarios tan lindos, espero no haberlas decepcionado XD… y ps nada espero que pronto pueda traerles una nueva historia, así que nos seguiremos leyendo! Byee byeee**


End file.
